a través de la otra dimensión
by niko stormrage 123
Summary: los titanes reciben la visita de uno de los enemigos pasados que resulta ser de otra dimensión donde los titanes son una fuerza de agentes de " cuervo de sangre " , ahora los héroes tendrán que luchar para devolver el equilibrio y evitar que cuervo de sangre se apodere de las dos dimensiones , pero los secretos se irán acumulando como las dudas , ellos emprenderán una dura lucha ..
1. la otra dimensión

**la otra dimensión **

luego de la derrota de gock'sarha , los titanes aprovecharon para ayudar en los daños de jump city , finalizada la tarea , los seis decidieron dar un paseo por el parque para pasar el tiempo , con el ocaso en el marco del horizonte , raven y bock caminaban atrás de todos , el tímidamente la tomo de la mano lo que hizo que raven se sonrojara y se acercara mas al mago de capa blanca

\- guyaaa , viejo eso fue fenomenal - dijo cyborg con los brazos en alto

\- si , la forma en la que bock venció a gock'sarha fue increíble ¿ vieron esa espada ? eso si estuvo cool - menciono el chico bestia sobre el lomo de cyborg

\- vamos amigos , todos hicimos nuestra parte - dijo con la cara mirando al piso y una sonrisa en los labios - ademas no fue gran cosa , solo hice lo que tenia que hacer es todo -

\- no estoy de acuerdo , eres un gran radiaran , tuviste que verte pelear amigo -

\- gracias starfire , me alegra que todo terminara bien amigos - dijo el guardian , pero lo mas raro es que los titanes lo vieran con cara de sorprendidos , como si vieran algo que nunca vieron - ¿ que ? ¿ soy o me parezco ?-

\- ¿ oyeron ? bock nos llamo amigos - fijo el joven de orejas puntiagudas

\- si viejo , por lo regular nos llama " humanos " o " mortales " y miren bock esta sonriendo -

\- tengo razones para sonreír cyborg , ademas creo que es mejor dejarlos como amigos -

\- descuida , los titanes somos mas que un grupo de personas que combaten el crimen , somos amigos , somos una familia - dijo el joven maravilla con las manos incitándolos a juntar en el centro

\- somos amigos viejo - dijo el joven mitad robot con la mano sobre la de robin

\- hay veces es que es mejor tener a alguien al lado - starfire también junto las manos con las de ellos

\- siempre podrás contar con nosotros , para eso son los amigos - el chico bestia junto la mano con las de ellos

\- ahora somos mas que amigos , somos una familia y las familias nunca están lejos - dijo la chica de aspecto gótico juntando las manos con el grupo - falta uno mas bock -

\- por los titanes , lucharemos juntos y nadie nos dividirá - dijo el guardián con las manos en el grupo y mirando los ojos de raven

_mientras tanto en la dimensión beta..._

se puede ver a slade y red-x corriendo por los laboratorios de jump city , ellos son seguidos por una patrulla , mientras corrían , el hombre de la mascara negra le da lo que llevaba a su compañero

\- X , no te quedes atrás - le grito slade haciendo reaccionar a su compañero

\- escucha , las puertas se cerraran , no tenemos mucho tiempo - dijo el joven de la cruz azul en el pecho

cuando comenzaron a correr , los guardias se alertaron y comenzaron a correr a los intrusos , pero varias bolas de fuego verde los trataban de alcanzar , también varias flechas y unos rayos amarillos

\- vamos slade , tenemos que salir , si las puertas se cierran estamos atrapados - explico el joven de la mascara gris

\- escucha , las puertas se cerraran herméticamente , pero no los detendrán por mucho tiempo -

los dos intrusos comenzaron a correr con las puertas cerrándose detrás de ellos , mientras ellos cprroan , varias flechas hacia explotar las puertas , slade y red-X comenzaron a avrir las alcantarillas , pero X le abre la puerta a su compañero y lo lanza con una patada

\- ¿ que haces ? , podemos salir los dos -le dijo el hombre de mascara

\- vete tu , salva al mundo - le contesto el de la cruz en el pecho

\- no , no te dejare amigo mio - le dijo slade tratando de trepar las escaleras

\- vete , ademas tu calva lastimas mis ojos , adiós slade - el joven de cruz azul cerro la compuerta y saco varias de sus armas para pelear , pero cuando vio a un speedy y a una abeja de piel gris y ojos perdidos , el les hizo frente

\- ¿ que pasa veloz ? ¿ no que eras rápido ? - le dijo el de la cruz azul con algo en las manos

\- ¿ donde esta el libro ? - le pregunto el joven arquero con la flecha apuntando a su pecho

\- lastima que no lo sepa , nos hubiéramos divertido mas - bromeo el joven de mascara

\- este fue tu ultimo chiste X - dijo veloz atravesando el corazón de red-X con una flecha envenenada

-cinco , cuatro - contó la abeja

\- tres , dos ... - siguió veloz

\- uno , cero - dijo X sacando una bomba de su cinturón

todo el edificio se fue al olvido con el sacrificio del ultimo de los miembros de la resistencia , cuando slade salio de las alcantarillas , el vio la explosión con sus ojos y sintió pena por su camarada caído

\- tu sacrificio nunca sera olvidado , viejo amigo -

cuando el hombre toma el libro comenzó a recitar un conjuro pero fue interrumpido por los cuatro titanes , robin el líder , cyborg y chico bestia sus guardaespaldas y una starfire de pelo negro con un gran temperamento

\- todo termino slade , rindete ante cuervo rojo y te perdonaremos la vida - dijo el líder de los titanes corruptos

\- me encargare de que esto no pase -

el hombre de la mascara creo un portal y fue transportado en el momento que los titanes lo atacaron , le libro cayo sobre el suelo y le lider de los corruptos lo tomo en sus manos

\- llevemos el libro a cuervo rojo -

_en el universo alfa..._

\- por los titanes , lucharemos juntos y nadie nos dividirá - dijo el joven de túnica blanca

cuando los titanes vieron un resplandor en el cielo , los seis vieron como salio slade de un portal ,los titanes se sorprendieron al ver su viejo enemigo , pero ellos se pusieron en guardia , menos el guardián que el noto algo extraño

\- por favor titanes ...- trato de decir slade a medio desvanecer

\- ¡ titanes ataquen ! - dijo el líder del equipo

antes de que atacaran , el guardián se puso en medio , el les prohibió que atacaran a slade , los demás estaba confundidos por el pedido

\- pero ¿ estas loco ? es slade - dijo el joven de piel verde

\- se quien es slade - respondió el joven guardián - dime ¿ de que dimensión vienes ? - le pregunto bock extendiéndole la mano a slade

\- ¿ por que crees que viene de otra dimensión ? - pregunto robin

\- puedo ver a través de su armadura , su corazón esta del lado derecho y no late de abajo hacia arriba , late de arriba hacia abajo -

\- vengo de la dimensión del patrón alfa y beta -

\- entiendo , por lo que se , tienes que estar desesperado para haber venido a nuestro mundo sabiendo que en este mundo eres un villano -

\- bock , no tengo mucho tiempo , el destino de mi mundo y tal vez de su mundo dependen de que confíen en mi -

\- tiene que esta bromeando , ninguno de nosotros confiara en la palabra de slade - dijo tobin

-tal vez , pero ¿ confiaran en mi palabra ? - les pregunto el guardian mirando a los ojos de sus amigos

ahora el asunto era confuso , todo desencajaba , los titanes tenían que decidir en si confiar o no en la palabra de su peor enemigo que conspiro muchas veces para destruirlos

continuara...


	2. confíen en la palabra de un guardián

**confíen**** en la palabra de un guardián **

\- ¿ y bien ? ,¿ confían en la palabra de un guardia ? - le pregunto el guardián con los brazos cruzados

\- sabes que confiamos en ti , pero no podemos confiar en slade - le dijo el joven de antifaz

\- bueno yo si confiare en el -

mientras estaban discutiendo , starfire le entrega un vaso de agua a el slade de la otra dimensión , el mira a los ojos de la joven de pelirroja , este toma en vaso y lo bebe rápidamente

\- bendita seas , gracias , sabes eres mas simpática cuando no tratas de matarme- le dijo el hombre de otro universo apretando las manos de starfire

\- bueno , gracias pero primero suelta mi mano - le contesto starfire con los ojos en el suelo

robin vio lo que pasaba y comenzó a acercarse , cuando vio que starfire se soltó de las manos de slade , el se calmo un poco , bock vio que robin parecía estar alertado por la acción mano a mano de slade y starfire

\- esta decidido , slade , iremos a tu dimensión - dijo el guardián con tono serio

\- lamento informarles que el libro lo perdí cuando me tomaron por sorpresa - se excuso el hombre de la mascara

\- escucha , te dare dos minutos para que hables o cyborg y robin disfrutaran haciéndote pedazos - dijo el mago de túnica blanca

\- esta bien , verán hace como unos diez o quizás mas , un poderoso libro cayo a la tierra , pero me temo que una malvada bruja lo tomo y lo uso para esclavizar a la humanidad

\- dime ¿ quien fue quien hizo eso ? - le pregunto el guardián con tono de ira

\- no lo se , pero le llaman " cuervo de sangre " , sus sirvientes mataron a todo aquel que se le oponía - dijo con tono de tristeza el hombre de la mascara

\- ¿ cuervo de sangre ? , vaya nombre , continua -

\- verán cuando los primeros que cayeron bajo la influencia de " cuervo de sangre " , fueron los mismos titanes que una vez defendían a la humanidad -

\- ¿ como que caímos en la influencia de cuervo de sangre ? - pregunto el joven líder

\- todos fueron asesinados , los primeros en caer fueron los titanes , segundo fue los del este y por ultimo lo sabios de tu mundo - señalo slade a bock

\- ¿ venció a todos los sabios ? , no puedo creer que exista alguien asi -

\- lo peor de todo es que los pocos que sobrevivimos somos refugiados , ademas no solo destruyo a los titanes , la segunda en caer fue la liga de la justicia -

\- no , imposible , eh sabido que la liga de la justicia es invencible - dijo el joven del antifaz

\- el primero fue superman , luego diana , los siguieron sus amigos y por ultimo bruno diaz - el fue el único que sobrevivió hasta el final -

-bruno , no puedo creerlo , ¿ que se supone que hiciste ?- le pregunto el joven

\- nosotros somos lo ultimo que resiste el poder de cuervo de sangre , lamentablemente , solo quedamos dos como focos de resistencia , yo y la hermana mayor de starfire

\- ¿mi hermana esta en la resistencia ?- pregunto la chica pelirroja

\- si es una de las primeras miembros , lo único que ella confía en que tu vuelvas al lado correcto , no quiere aceptar que vendiste tu alma -

\- mi hermana , no puedo creerlo- dijo la chica de ojos verdes

-bien , basta de chácharas , slade iremos a tu dimensión y arreglaremos cuentas con ese cabrón - dijo bock cargando su túnica para combate

\- a decir verdad ese es el problema , perdí el libro cuando caí a su dimensión-

\- no importa , bock puede abrir muchos portales , el lo lograra y te llevara a tu dimensión -

\- starfire , hay infinidad de dimensiones , sin las coordenadas originales abriríamos cualquier dimensión- dijo el guardián con los brazos cruzados

\- sin las coordenadas originales , bock podría abrir un portal en otra dimensión - le dijo la chica gótica

-¿ por que no intentamos donde cayo slade ?- pregunto el chico de piel verde

\- si fallamos por solo un centímetro , no podremos volver sin un portal omega , ¿ estan dispuestos a correr el riesgo ? - les pregunto el guardián de bastón dorado

\- nadie confiara en la palabra de slade - dijo con un tono serio el líder de los titanes

\- entonces me temo que ire yo solo -

\- no quiero interrumpir , pero ¿ estas seguro de que podremos llegar ? digo ...-

\- slade , si no confías en mi es tu problema , pero si hay una amenaza en mi mundo , la combatiré , con ustedes o sin ustedes -

el joven guardián salio volando llevándose con sigo a slade , pero cuando noto que la chica de ojos esmeraldas lo seguiría , el se concentro en su misión

\- bock ,¿ en serio confiaras en slade ? - le pregunto starfire con los ojos puestos en slade

\- hasta donde confíes en la palabra de un guardián - le respondió bock con su vista de felino

cuando llegaron , bock cambio sus ojos de humano para modificar a sus cuatro tipo de vista , starfire no entendía por que sus ojos cambiaban de color

-bock , ¿ por que cambian de color tus ojos - le pregunto starfire

\- veras starfire , los ojos negros me permiten ver el la magia que me rodea , los ojos rojos me permiten ver a través de infrarrojos , los verde me permiten ver a través de objetos como rayos X y los azules me permiten ver las huellas de las hondas caloríficas - explico el joven guardián

cuando encontró el portal que slade había abierto , bock comenzó a concentrarse , cuando abrió el portal , los tres se prepararon para cruzar , pero los demás titanes llegaron para pedirle a starfire que recapacite

\- star ,¿ segura que quieres ir ? - le pregunto el joven lider

\- claro , no puedo abandonar a mi hermano -

\- starfire , bock no es tu hermano , ¿ por que dices que es tu hermano ? - le pregunto robin

\- si , los dos nos cubrimos las espaldas , pero ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer , lo siento robin , pero entre hermanos nos tenemos que ayudar -

\- starfire , tenemos que irnos - le dijo el guardián con la mano en el hombro de la princesa tamaraniana

\- promete que la traerás sana y salva - le dijo robin

\- descuida , lo haré -

\- ¿ lo harás de verdad ? - le dijo robin

\- hasta donde confíes en la palabra de un guardián - dijo estrechando la mano de robin

cuando el portal estuvo abierto , los tres cruzaron hasta la dimensión de slade , pero a robin le preocupaba que fuera una trampa , bock sabia que el slade obraba con forme al bien y que sus poderes no tenían la intención de dañar a los demás , cuando cruzaron , vieron un mundo completamente destruido , con cielos rojos y edificios destruidos , con banderas negras con un cuervo rojo

\- bueno , me temo que el slade de esta dimensión tenia razon - dijo bock con tono de serio

\- este lugar me da escalosfrios - dijo starfire con miedo

\- cuervo de sangre , llego la espada de la justicia - dijo el guardián dando el primer paso

continuara...


	3. cuervo de sangre parte I

**cuervo de sangre parte I**

los dos titanes con el renegado llegaron a un jump city totalmente manipulada por el control de cuervo de sangre , bock podía oler el mal a varios kilómetros de distancia

\- este lugar apesta a magia negra - dijo con tono serio el guardián mientras olía el aire

\- ¿ que crees que paso ?- le pregunto su hermana de ojos esmeraldas

\- no estoy seguro , pero se siente una presencia muy macabra , sea lo que fuera ahora corrompio todo el mundo- dijo mirando toda la ciudad

\- no todo el mundo , todo el sistema solar me pertenece - escucharon los tres de una voz femenina

cuando los tres miraron , una mujer con una capa negra y un leotardo rojo estaba frente a ellos , bock tenia en mente que esa voz se le hacia muy familiar , pero no lograba distinguirlo

\- ¿ eres tu la causante de todo esto ? - le pregunto el guardián elevando sus poderes

\- aha , soy cuervo de sangre , pero basta ya de hablar de mi , por lo visto slade trajo refuerzos -

\- escucha loca desquiciada ,¿ que demonios hiciste ?

\- esa no es la forma de hablarle a la emperatriz del sistema solar , los nueve planeta me pertenecen , todo lo que tenga mi bandera es mio -

\- ¿ por que haces esto ? , esto no esta bien - dijo la chica pelirroja

\- ¿ que por que hago esto ? , mi querida tamaraniana , lo hago por poder y control - respondió la mujer con los ojos a medio cerrar y el ceño fruncido

\- dime , ¿ que demonios quieres ? - le pregunto el guardián con sus bastón en mano

\- lo que quiero es ver a todos en el universo de rodillas ante mi - respondió mientras se notaba la oscuridad de su capucha

\- ¿ quien diablos eres ? tu voz me es muy familiar -

\- no te hagas el tonto conmigo sabes quien soy , pero si lo que quieres es que te muestre mi cara pierdes tu tiempo -

\- ¿ no sera tu hermano - pregunto starfire

\- star , mi hermano es hermano con o y no con a , ademas puedo ver sus poderes es un ser de otro mundo - contesto el guardián agudizando su vista

\- bien basta de presentaciones , ¡ titanes ataquen ! - dio a orden cuervo de sangre

mientras los titanes del este atacaron a los miembros de la dimensión alfa , bock veía que la mujer de ropa roja y capa negra se escapaba , ella vio por ultima vez a los ojos del guardián y el noto la mirada de ira y rechazo que le genero esos ojos de demonio

\- starfire , apártate que me haré cargo personalmente -

\- pero son aqualad , ellos son mas y menos -

\- star , se quienes son los titanes del este , pero no son nuestros amigos , tu encárgate de los mocosos y yo del príncipe atlante

\- oye ¿ yo que ? -

\- ponte a resguardo , porque tu eres el único que conoce el escondite de la resistencia - le dijo el guardián a slade

bock enfrento al atlante poseído , mientras su hermana peleaba con los gemelos mas y menos , el atlante lo ataco con enorme oleadas de agua del drenaje , el guardián tomo su bastón y partió las aguas en dos con un giro de su mano creo un remolino de fuego blanco y ataco al príncipe , pero este se replegó en las aguas negras , bock las levanto con sus poderes y acualad lo golpea con un rodillazo a la nuca , el joven toma al príncipe de la cabellera y comienza a girar rápidamente , cuando lo suelta lo envía contra los edificios en destruidos

\- bock , dame una mano - grito starfire atrapada en el remolino de los gemelos

los gemelos giraban al rededor de ella sacando el aire y tratando de asfixiarla , el guardián los enviste con una onda de energía y los gemelos lo miraron con esos ojos rojos , bock los enfrento , pero starfire los sorprendió por detrás y los tomo de las manos separando a los gemelos

\- es hora de que los niños se vallan a dormir - dijo el joven tronándose los dedos

\- si pero creo que sera mejo si los dejamos separados - comento la chica tamaraniana

\- esta bien , esta bien , como quieras -

los dos tomaron a uno de los gemelos , starfire fundió unos hierros al rededor de menos y bock controlo unas pesadas cadenas al rededor de mas , dejando a los gemelos separados

\- ¿ por que no me dejaste pelear ? , starfire pudo haber muerto - dijo slade

\- porque como dije antes , tu eres el unico que nos puede llevar al escondite de la resistencia -

\- disculpa a bock , no esta acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo - se excuso starfire

\- descuida , si me lo dices así , debo creerte - le dijo el hombre de la mascara mirando los ojos verde de starfire

\- a decir verdad , me esta incomodando un poquito - le dijo la chica separándose del hombre de la mascara

cuando starfire se escondió detrás de su hermano , el noto que el hombre de la mascara sentía una atracción por la joven de ojos verdes , bock le desvió la mirada a starfire que parecía incomodarse con las insinuaciones de slade

\- bock ¿ viste eso ? ¿ que le pasa ? - pregunto la joven escondiéndose bajo la túnica de su hermano

\- yo creo que tu le gustas - le dijo tironeando la túnica para su lado dejando al descubierta a starfire - y por cierto , odio que se escondan en mi túnica -

los dos son llevados a el escondite de la resistencia , bock y starfire veían varias personas que estaban escondidas de la malvada dictadora , cuando llegaron , varios científicos estaban trabajando en armas para defender a los refugiados

\- esto se ve peor de lo que pensé - dijo la joven de ojos verdes

\- starfire , esta gente esta sometida al miedo , al dolor y al caos , esa loca los domina como si fueran animales -

\- ¿ por que le tienen tanto miedo ?- pregunto la chica pelirroja

\- su poder es incontrolable , ella puede hacer y deshacer lo que quiera , si ella quisiera , podría destruir todo el sistema solar , pero no lo hace porque se alimenta del miedo de los demás - explico el joven de ojos dorados

\- aquí , nuestros científicos elaboran armas para la resistencia , pero al ser todos humanos no tenemos muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir , cada bebe que nace es un posible guerrero , pero les damos esperanza para el mañana - dijo el hombre de la mascara

\- la esperanza no tiene que desaparecer - le dijo starfire con tono de animo

\- star , la gente tiene miedo , a menos que los levantemos en armas , no sera la solución , ellos no quieren ver sangre en las calles , es por eso que entre los tres tendremos que destituir a cuervo de sangre - dijo el guardián

\- entre los cuatro - menciono slade presentando blackfire a su hermana

\- star , ¿ eres tu ? - se emociono la joven de ojos violetas

\- hermana , entonces es cierto , eres de las buenas -

las dos hermanas se abrazaron , ahora era cuatro contra un ejercito , bock vio a una especie de cementerio con el nombre de todos los camaradas caídos , alli vio el nombre de superman , la princesa diana , linterna verde , el detective marciano , chica halcón y flash y por ultimo batman

\- no puedo creer que matara a la liga de la justicia -

\- si , el ultimo fue el murciélago , que desgraciadamente tuvo que morir a manos de la dictadora - dijo slade

\- pero ¿ bruno intento matar a cuervo de sangre ? -

\- si , el fue el que entro al cuarto de cuervo de sangre , es el único que llego mas lejos de todos -

\- el jockey , mamut y el ultimo fue... red-X - menciono el joven

\- si todos buenos miembros , pero lo mas triste de todo es que en un universo alterno , se tratan de matar entre ellos -

\- es el mundo del que vinimos - dijo el joven dejando una rosa blanca en la tumba de batman

-¿ por que es así ? ¿ por que estamos condenados a tener del lado bueno y del malo ? - pregunto slade

\- porque así es el universo , es el equilibrio , para un alfa tiene que haber un omega - esa es la explicación

\- ¿ habrá alguna dimensión donde seamos todos iguales ? -

\- solo en la mente de las personas , donde el mal no existe y podamos confiar tanto en batman como en el jockey , en superman como en lex luthor , pero eso jamas pasara -

\- te sientes frustrado ¿ verdad ? - pregunto el hombre de mascara

\- si , cuervo de sangre pagara por lo que hizo -

cuando el salio dele escondite , le ordeno a starfire que permaneciera con blackfire en el escondite , el salio en busca de cuervo de sangre para acabar con todo esto , pero no dejaba de pensar en que la voz de aquella mujer se le hacia muy conocida , ese leotardo rojo y capa negra , era algo que ya había visto antes ¿ pero quien era cuervo de sangre ?

continuara...


	4. cuervo de sangre parte II

**cuervo de sangre parte II**

el joven de túnica blanca salio volando en forma etera para evitar ser detectado , una bola de energía roja lo ataca , el lo esquiva y ve a la mujer de leotardo rojo parada de forma provocadora

\- eres muy vulgar para ser una emperatriz - le dijo el joven con el bastón entre los brazos cruzados

\- bueno , la seducción es un arma letal en manos equivocadas - dijo cuervo de sangre mordiendo su labio inferior

\- no te ofendas , pero con lo que se de ti , serias la ultima persona con la que quisiera pasar la noche - respondo bock con los ojos a medio cerrar

\- quizás cuando me conozcas mejor podremos entendernos -

\- no gracias , ya tengo a alguien esperándome en mi hogar junto con mis amigos -

-¿ te refieres a raven ? - le contesto la mujer con tono firme

-¿ como sabes de ella ? - le pregunto bock con voz seria

\- se todo sobre ella , es una hechicera a la que entrenaste bajo tus reglas porque ella se enamoro de ti y quiso ser una guardiana como tu , tiene el pelo hasta los hombros , piel algo gris y un raro sentido de las emociones , en pocas palabras esta forjada a tu imagen - le dijo cuervo de sangre con tono de burla

\- tal vez ella sea algo restringida , pero tiene algo que tu nunca tendrás -

\- ¿ que es ese algo ? - le pregunto cruzándose de brazos

\- un corazón de oro y una belleza que no puedes comparar -

\- ¿ ella es tan hermosa para ti ? - le pregunto burlándose del guardián

\- es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo , ella es perfecta en todos los sentidos - le respondió el guardián

\- se nota que estas enamorado de ella , pero descuida , ella no se enterara de lo nuestro -

\- no hay ningún " nosotros " , ahora terminare contigo - le dijo preparándose para pelear contra cuervo de sangre

\- por lo visto no sabes como complacer a una mujer -

cuervo de sangre se lanza para atacar a bock , pero el lo esquiva y la toma de la capa , bock comienza a girar rápidamente y la suelta , cuando cuervo de sangre es lanzada a gran velocidad , ella detiene la fricción con un campo de energía , pero bock le aparece por detrás y la golpea con un puñetazo en la cara arrojándola al suelo

\- peleas muy bien para ser un hombre - limpiándose la sangre del labio

\- vaya , estas viva eso significa que eres mas fuerte de lo que creí -le respondió el guardián

-¿ sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo ?- dijo al desaparecer , cuando ella se desvaneció , bock se concentro para sentir la energía de cuervo de sangre , cuando ella aparece detrás de las espaldas de bock- en que yo siempre peleo sucio - dijo tratando de golpear al guardián

bock siente las energías de cuervo de sangre y antes de que el puño de la mujer llegara a tocar al joven de ojos dorados el bloquea el puño y gira tomando del cuello y de la muñeca a cuervo de sangre

\- lo malo de pelear sucio es que siempre hay alguien que lo vio todo - el guardián la soltó y giro en el aire , con su pierna derecha la patea y ella cae sobre un edificio este se desploma sobre ella , bock se cruzo de brazos , cuando vio salir un cuervo rojo y una energía maligna , el vio que la mujer parecía estar ilesa

\- sabes una cosa , me gustan mas cuando son salvajes - le dijo la mujer limpiando su hombro

\- estas completamente loca mujer - le respondió el guardián

\- ¿ eso importa ? , hasta donde yo se , tu estas tan loco como yo y yo estoy tan cuerda como tu -

\- deberías dejar de burlarte , tienes todas las de perder - le dijo bock con la típica sonrisa en su cara

\- ah ¿ eso crees ? - cuervo de sangre llamo a los titanes poseídos , ellos estaban listos para pelear , pero lo que no sabia es que bock tenia un plan bajo sus mangas , el saco sus garras y miro a cuervo de sangre

\- ¿ me cortaras con tus garras ?- le pregunto la mujer que estaba parada con las piernas cruzadas

\- tu tienes a tus titanes , pero yo tengo a los míos -

bock corto el aire con sus garras y los demás titanes cayeron sobre el edificio en ruinas , primero cayo cyborg , chico bestia y robin , pero cuando iba a caer raven , bock la atrapa entre sus brazos

\- oye viejo ¿ que viaje es este ?- dijo el joven de piel verde

\- ¿ eso son tus titanes ? , que patéticos , los titanes corruptos son muchos mas poderosos que ellos - dijo cuervo de sangre

\- tal vez , pero ellos tienen algo que o tienen los tuyos y se llama fuerza de voluntad - le respondió el joven dejando a raven de pie al piso

\- si , si , si como digas ¿ me vas a matar de aburrimiento ? - dijo en tono de burla

\- en realidad solo a golpes - dijo el guardián

cuando cuervo de sangre vio a raven , ella hace desaparecer a los titanes corruptos , cuando ella comienza a correr , bock y raven la siguen , pero al comenzar a volar , raven nota que esa mujer no dejaba de verla , bock la ataca con bolas de fuego blanco , pero era engañado por espejismos

\- oye , estoy aquí - dijo la voz de la mujer corrupta

\- espera bock , es un cementerio que de seguro tiene alguna trampa y seguramente nos quiere por nuestro poderes - dijo la chica de aspecto gótico

\- ¿ que te pasa raven ? ¿ temes que te haga pedazos ? la insulto la mujer de capa negra

\- eso se vera maldita -

\- raven no te muevas , puede que tengas razón - le dijo bock frenando a raven

\- yo y mi enorme pico - dijo la chica que se frustro

cuando bock usa sus ojos para ver que pasaba en el cementerio , cuervo de sangre se escapa ,ellos entran caminando al cementerio y ven una tumba con el símbolo del cuervo , ellos se acercan a la tumba y notan un nombre

\- aquí yace , Rachel Roth alias raven - dijo el guardián asombrado

\- entonces ¿ esta es mi tumba ? - pregunto la joven de azarath

\- mira hay mas _" para que recuerdes que nuestro amor es eterno y que nunca nos separaremos , que esto nos enseñe a pelear por lo que amamos y por los ideales que tanto valoramos _

_bock'sarha..._

\- que tierno eres , al menos te dolerá mi muerte - dijo la chica gótica

\- oye no jodas con eso , no me imagino como seria mi vida sin ti - dijo bokc con voz a medio quebrar

\- hay mas , "_ para mi mejor amiga , para que no se olvide de quien la ayudo y quien estaba a su lado en las buenas y las malas , starfire - _leyó la joven hechicera

-_ somos tres pero te despedimos como si fuéramos uno solo , se que nunca nos entendimos , pero te queremos y te valorábamos mucho , adiós a la mejor de los titanes _

_robin , chico bestia y ciborg -_ siguió el joven de capa blanca

\- bueno , al menos no mate gente inocente , es lo bueno de estar muerta - dijo raven tratando de ver el lado positivo

cuando los dos retomaron la búsqueda de cuervo de sangre , bock tenia algo en mente , cuando la vieron tratando de escapar volando , bock la logro derribar con sus poderes , raven levanto unas cadenas y la clavo al piso , ellos dos enfrentarían la verdad

\- bravo , parece que unidos son ,mas fuerte que separados - dijo cuervo de sangre con las manos entrelazadas

\- deja de correr , ya lo se todo ... raven - dijo el guardián con tono serio

\- no soy yo , vimos su tumba - dijo la chica gótica

eres muy listo ...para ser un guardián - dijo cuervo de sangre sacando su capucha con la cabeza

raven miro con ojos de asombro como la mujer que casi destruye el mundo era ella misma , pero con un cuerpo mas maduro y bien definido , raven quedo boquiabierta al ver que esa sorpresa

\- ¿ puedo preguntar como lo supiste ? - pregunto la raven encadenada

\- sin que mi raven lo sepa había una inscripción en la tumba - dijo el guardián apretando las cadenas de cuervo de sangre - decía " _para mi madre , que estos recuerdos no se borran por los años y que siempre me cuidaras , tu hija arella- _dijo el guardián apretando aun mas las cadenas

\- ¿ eso que tiene que ver ? - pregunto la mujer ignorando lo que pasaba

\- solo a una mujer se le ocurriría ponerle un nombre de azarath a su hija sabiendo que la estaban buscando , ni los titanes saben como es el nombre de la madre de raven - dijo el joven de capa blanca

\- ¿ como sabes tanto de raven ? - le pregunto cuervo de sangre

\- porque raven y yo somos uno con el otro , yo podría diferenciar a la verdadera de una en un millón , ademas yo tengo algo que tu no tienes y se llama sentido común -

\- bock , mi otra yo , les presento a mi hija arella - dijo la mujer viendo que una niña de capa azul se acercaba

los dos vieron como la chica de capa azul tenia unos ojos rojos como los de un demonio , ella corto las cadenas con un canto de mano

\- ¿ esa es tu hija ? bueno mi hija ...lo que sea - le pregunto la joven de aspecto gótico

\- esa es la hija de cuervo de sangre - le respondió bock

\- si es mi hija bock , nuestra hija - le respondio la mujer de capa negra

\- ¿ que ...¿ que fue lo que dijiste ?

continuara...


	5. problemas para el mago de capa blanca

**problemas para el mago de capa blanca **

\- ¿a que te refieres con nuestra hija ?- pregunto el guardián

\- por lo visto no sabes lo que me hiciste esa noche - le dijo la raven poseída

\- te tengo que recordar que no soy de esta dimensión , ademas ¿ como se que lo que dices es verdad - dijo bock con voz firme

\- es verdad , bock no suele ser así - dijo la raven de la dimensión alfa

\- deja que te cuente una historia , tanto de amor como de odio - dijo cuervo de sangre con las manos desatando las cadenas

\- mejor comienza a rezar tus oraciones - le respondió bock

\- antes de que gock'sarha fuera derrotada , en un cuarto de la torre de los titanes una joven pareja estaba un un cuarto - comenzó a relatar la raven malvada

\- deja de decir estupideces - dijo el guardián

\- esa noche , la joven maga se dejo poseer por el guardián que tanto amaba , pero lo malo es que cuando gock'sarha fue derrotada , la joven noto que tenia un hijo en su vientre , lo peor de todo es que el padre de la niña había muerto cuando se sacrifico para salvar a la tierra - dijo cuervo de sangre liberándose de las cadenas - lo mas raro es que esa noche fue algo mágico , tu me tomaste y me amaste salvajemente , recuerdo como me arrancaste la ropa de un tirón- raven escuchaba las palabras y se sentía algo febril - solo esos momentos recuerdo que cuando todo paso no podía sentir las piernas - raven la miro con las dos cejas levantadas y se abrazo mas al guardián - ademas cuando moriste me vi obligada a criar a mi hija yo sola , pero stafire molestaba siempre cuando estaba embarazada - decia la raven mientras ponia su mano sobre el hombro de arella

\- se que starfire puede ser molesta a veces , es mas ella fue quien quiso venir es vez de raven- le dijo bock con tono serio

\- a si , las bromas de chico bestia y cyborg , los consejos de robin , eso no es vida para una madre joven , solo tenia 18 años , pero tu sabias que eso pasaría y odiabas tener que cuidar a una niña , es por eso que te mataste junto con gock'sarha - le dijo la raven apretando el cuello de su hija

\- eso no explica ¿ por que te volviste mala ?- le dijo el joven guardián

\- cuando estaba deprimida , decidí escuchar la voz de mi cabeza , en ese momento caí a un vació espiritual y sentí como mi cuerpo levitaba solo , en ese momento no sentí mas nada , cuando me quise dar cuenta todo el sistema solar me pertenecía -

\- podemos ayudarte , solo tienes que entregarnos el libro - dijo la raven de capa azul

-¿ por que cambiaría mi vida por ayudar a los humanos ? , esta es mi oportunidad , lo único malo es que este poder de demonio tiene una desventaja , no siempre esto como se dice... satisfecha - dijo cuervo haciendo una insinuación a raven

\- ¿ de que estas hablando ? - le pregunto la chica gótica

\- anda dime que nunca sentiste esa sensación de lujuria , esa es la única maldición que tengo , pero a diferencia de ti , yo puedo expresarlo , tu no por lo visto - le dijo la raven poseída

\- no se de que estas hablando -

\- por favor , no me digas que nunca sentiste la " curiosidad " por starfire -

\- no... no se de que me estas hablado - trato de disimular la chica gótica

\- no me digas que nunca bajaste tu libro para ver como cruza la pierna starfire , se todos tus gustos , se que tu hasta la llegada de bock tenias esos pensamientos lujuriosos sobre starfire -

raven se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de la mujer poseída , raven sabia que ella estaba a punto de atacar a la mujer que según ella era la misma

\- ubícate mejor , tenes una niña a tu lado - le protesto bock

\- no importa , ella no responderá y tampoco me escucha - dijo con un tono sensual

\- ¿ que le hiciste a tu hija ? - pregunto el mago de capa blanca

\- la traición se paga con sangre , pero como fui piadosa solo la deje sorda y le arranque la lengua -

\- ¿ eso te parece piadoso ? , estas enferma - le dijo el guardián

\- ¿ eso importa ? , veras cuando ella me traiciono , decidí tener algo de piedad , pero no le arranque la lengua hasta esa noche -

\- ¿ te atreviste a tocar a tu hija , solo tiene 13 años desgraciada - le dijo bock

\- si solo tuve que esperar , ademas ella a diferencia de las demas , es mas... servicial -

\- estas enferma - le dijo bock

\- es la unica forma de satisfacer esa necesidad lujuriosa , starfire , la abeja , terra , cazadora , jinx , canario negro , todas ellas incluso las hijas de lucifer , el demonio en persona me entrego sus propias hijas -

\- estas loca , escucha lo que hagas con otras mujeres no me importa , pero a tu propia hija ¿ que clase de loca eres ? - le pregunto bock con la ira en su cara

\- sabes lo que veo , veo que me quieres golpear , anda dame tu mejor golpe - lo desafió la bruja

el guardián salio volando y con un talon de mano golpea a la raven poseída y la lanza contra la pared , ella reacciona y ve a bock en frente de ella , la raven poseída

\- auch , me gusta cuando son muy salvajes miau- le dijo la mujer de capa roja

\- te enseñare lo que es el dolor - dijo el joven de capa blanca

\- ¿ por que no le preguntas a raven ? - dijo raven después de recibir puñetazos de bock

cuando el guardián vio que raven estaba de rodillas y con la cara ensangrentada , la raven poseída se escapa de las garras de bock y toma a raven por detrás con el brazo derecho la toma del cuello y con el brazo izquierdo la toma de la cintura , cuando bock ve que ella tenia una lengua vifida que la pasa por el cuello de raven

\- la sangre de las vírgenes es una adicción para mi - le dijo la mujer lamiendo el cuello de raven

\- déjala y enfrentame - le dijo bock agarrando a arella de los hombros

\- no te molestes , sabes que cuando dos personas están en la misma linea de dimensión , la intrusa recibe todo el daño a si que si me matas tu raven morirá - le dijo la mujer poseída

\- maldita , ese es un truco sucio - bock vio que arella estaba desprotegida y la tomo entre sus brazos - suelta a raven o tu hija se muere - dijo amenazando a arella con romperle el cuello

\- anda hazlo , no creo que mates a una niña de 13 años - dejola raven capa roja

el guardián tenia apuntado a la niña mientras veia la mirada desafiante de cuervo de sangre , bock apunto con sus garras a arella y este vio la cara de la niña , cuando la soltó la raven poseída desaparece secuestrando a la raven de capa azul

\- arella mata al guardián -

la niña ataca a bock , pero este no sentía placer al atacar a una niña , el esquivaba los ataques pero arella lo ataca por la espaldas , el se levanta y tomo una decisión

\- perdóname hija -

el guardián da un giro y con un canto de mano deja desmayada a arella , el la carga y nota en su cuerpo las marcas del abuso de su madre tanto fisico como el carnal , bock se enojo y llevo a arella con los demas titanes para salvar a raven

continuara...


	6. el plan de cuervo de sangre

**el plan de cuervo de sangre **

cuando el mago de capa blanca llego con una niña en brazos se reunió con sus amigos titanes para comunicar lo que pasaba , ellos analizaron al situación pues era algo delicada

\- ¿ a si que raven fue secuestrada ? - pregunto la chica de ojos verdes

\- si , me temo que esta niña es la única que puede ayudarnos a revelar los secretos de cuervo de sangre - dijo bock dejando a la niña en la camilla - ademas creo que ya sufrió mucho -

\- parece estar severamente lastimada - dijo slade revisando a la niña - tiene marcas de abuso pero... dime que no es cierto - dijo el hombre de la mascara con cara de asustado

\- si y por su propia madre - dijo el guardián con los brazos cruzados

\- esa mujer esta enferma , ¿ como alguien puede hacer eso con su propia hija ? por lo visto no sabe lo que es el incesto - dijo slade horrorizado

\- si lo sabe y lo cometió con su hija - dijo el joven de capa blanca

\- ¿ encontraron algo en la niña ? - pregunto el líder

\- si que tiene muchos golpes y moretones - dijo el guardián sin el valor para decir del abuso de la niña - me temo que su propia madre la mutilo dejando a la niña sorda y muda - dijo viendo la cara de terror de cada uno de ellos

\- ¿ po...podrás curarla ? - pregunto el chico de piel verde

\- no , yo carezco de poderes curativos , pero puedo hacer que ella nos diga lo que sea , aunque no recupere la audición completamente , sera capaz de hablar y me asegurare de purificar sus poderes - dijo concentrando sus poderes

\- viejo , ¿ como que no tienes poderes curativos ? , eres un mago - dijo el hombre del cañón en el brazo

\- si , pero yo soy de la élite de guerreros , nunca aprendí nada de los curanderos - dijo el joven de capa blanca limpiando los poderes de arella

\- esto esta mal , la única que puede curar a la niña es raven , pero esta en manos de la otra raven - dijo starfire con tono de asustada

\- por lo menos tenemos la ciencia medica de nuestro lado - dijo el guardián tomando un bisturí

\- ¿ la operaras ahora ? - pregunto el líder de los titanes tomando el brazo del guardián

\- me temo que es eso o que la niña muera , ademas no tenemos personal medico disponible ¿ o si ?- dijo bock soltándose de robin

\- ¿ sabes lo que haces ? , porque esto no es como en los hechizos si fallas adios a la niña - le dijo slade frenando a bock

\- escucha , no tenemos tiempo , sin poderes curativos es lo único que nos queda , ademas eh estudiado la anatomía de los humanos y mis conocimientos han aumentado por sobre todo lo que saben de medicina moderna -

\- alguien quiere traducir lo que el dijo - pregunto el chico de piel verde

\- lo que quiso decir es que es un medico sin titulo en la pared - abrevio el joven mitad robot

\- viejo no creo que sea buena idea que operes a una persona , mejor déjalo a los profesionales - dijo chico bestia

\- si conoces a un doctor en casa ahora , sera mejor que lo busques y lo traigas en menos de 10 minutos - dijo el guardián

\- ¡ yo soy enfermera ! - dijo una voz femenina

\- oh , ella es kara , es la única que mas o menos sabe de conocimientos médicos - dijo slade presentando a la joven de rasgos asiáticos

\- kara mucho gusto , el objetivo es ofrecer una intervención a los órganos que tiene dañados por la insincero de un objeto anómalo sobre su caja pasicorto - explico el joven aspirante a medico

\- muy bien , tenemos que empezar limpiando la herida y purificando estos trozos de vendas podremos empezar la rujiar reconstructiva - dijo la joven asiática de pelo negro

\- ¿ alguna vez operaste a alguien ? - pregunto la niña con voz a medio apagar

\- no , pero en la escuela de medicina opere un cadáver , el profesor me dijo que si estaría vivo lo hubiera salvado - contó la chica de vestuario rosado

\- que confortante - dijo con sarcasmo la chica de capa blanca

\- me temo que no tenemos mas antibióticos ni anestesia , lo siento - se disculpo slade

\- lo lamento arella , pero sentirás todo - se disculpo el guardián con su hija de la otra dimensión

mientras la operación se llevo a cabo , arella sentía cada corte y soltaba algunas lagrimas de dolor , bock se compadecía , la niña solo tragaba saliva y cuando termino todo , solo restaba a que la niña le dijera todo a su padre

\- arella dime ¿ que paso con tu madre ? - le pregunto el joven de capa blanca

\- no estoy segura , una noche ella dormía y yo cai en un sueño profundo , cuando desperté mis poderes comenzaron a corromperse , luego recuerdo correr por los pasillos de la torre de los titanes y me desmaye , cuando abrí los ojos te vía ti padre - contó la niña

-bueno sera mejor que dejemos descasar a arella un tiempo hasta que se recupere - dijo la chica asiática de ojos verdes

los titanes salieron a los pasillos , mientras starfire y cyborg trataban de hacer reaccionar a chico bestia después de desmayarse por haber visto la operación de arella , bock trataba de comprender lo que pasaba

\- todo esto no tiene sentido , ¿ como paso todo en una noche ?- pregunto robin con un aire de pensador

\- no paso en una noche , paso en solo unos momentos - dijo el guardián

mientras ellos discutían , la verdadera raven despertaba atada de pies y manos a un poste de madera que estaba rodeado por un circulo de cristales color celestes , mientras cuervo de sangre estaba sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas y una copa de algo que parecía ser sangre en las manos

\- vaya la zorita por fin despertó - dijo cuervo de sangre vaciando la copa

\- ¿ que quieres de mi ? ¿ para que me trajiste a tu castillo ?- pregunto la joven de aspecto gótico

\- te traje como un seguro de vida , tu novio el de la capa blanca jamas se atreverá a atacar este castillo sin correr el riesgo de perder a la mujer que el ama - dijo cuervo acercándose mas a raven

cuando cuervo de sangre la miro , raven estaba con los brazos atados hacia arriba , las piernas juntas atadas con grilletes y un extraño polvo que parecía mas arena que cristal

\- sabes , a decir verdad parece mas una mujer fácil que una maga - le susurro la mujer de la capa roja

\- estas enferma , jamas seré como tu - le contesto la chica gótica

\- no quiero que seas como yo , solo quiero que seas mi esclava - le dijo lamiendo el cuello de raven

\- que bien , como diga estoy a sus ordenes - dijo con un tono de sarcasmo raven tratando de soltarse

\- y deseos ... ademas no creo que te niegues a tus fantasías mas intimas - le susurro la mujer con tono de seducción

\- yo no tengo fantasías como tu , estas loca , ademas los placeres de la carne entorpecen el pensamiento - le dijo raven

\- descuida , solo tu y yo sabemos que pensabas de esa chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes , dime que nunca la miraste de arriba a bajo o esperaste para que ella cruzara las piernas y tu pudieras verla - se burlo la mujer de capa roja

\- eso fue ...hace mucho tiempo , ahora solo somos amigas - se explico raven recordando que paso con starfire aquella noche de verano

\- a por favor , no me digas que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste con starfire - le dijo la raven atrayendo la silla a su lado - por lo visto antes de que llegara tu novio , tu nunca te le animaste a ninguno joven porque creías que tenias que ser ...¿ como se dice ? ... una dama -

\- yo no tengo deseos - le dijo raven con el ceño fruncido

\- tal vez pero ahora los tendrás , piensa en esto , ahora todas son mis esclavas , todas me tienen miedo y me sirven en mis fantasías - dijo la raven poniéndose de pie

\- ¿ que vas a hacer ? ¿ matarme con tus aburridas historias ? - le pregunto raven a su otra " yo "

\- a decir verdad cuando tu querido guardián venga , el me entregara la inmortalidad que posee para dejarte ir , una vez que sea mía la inmortalidad lograre destruir el universo -

\- bravo , que plan mas original - le dijo raven con sarcasmo

\- búrlate cuanto quieras , pero tu me perteneces ... mi esclava - dijo la raven abrazando a la raven por la cintura

\- ¿ que pretendes ? ¿ hacerme lo mismo que a tu hija ? - le pregunto la raven de capa azul

\- no , la única diferencia es que tu no lo gozaras como ella , si hubieras escuchado sus gemidos , créeme que te hubiera gustado estar en mi cuarto - le dijo la raven poniéndose de rodillas

\- estas enferma , eres una desquiciada , solo quieres conseguir el éxtasis para tener la juventud porque esa es tu maldición - le dijo raven tratando de cerras las piernas

\- adivinaste , es verdad , el amor que recibo de mis lindas esclavas me mantiene joven , pero el único problema es que no estoy ...satisfecha , soy bastante insaciable - le dijo la raven lamiendo con su lengua de serpiente el cuello de raven

\- es por eso que me secuestraste , cuando bock te de la inmortalidad , me mataras y a ti no te pasara nada - le dijo la raven que estaba encadenada

\- aja ese es el plan , ahora mira si te unes a mi lado - dijo cuervo de sangre llamando a la starfire - como sabras todos obedecen mis ordenes , ella es la mas ... lujuriosa - la raven que estaba atada trataba de soltarse al ver que cuervo de sangre planeaba tener la intimidad con starfire delante de ella - lucha cuanto quieras , jamas podrás romper esas cadenas , ademas tu magia es inútil en el circulo de cristales de cuarzo

\- starfire , no te dejes hacer esto , tu no eres así , eres mas fuerte que ella no te deje abusar así - suplico la raven de capa azul

\- es inútil , me tiene miedo y no es capaz de revelerse ante mi poderío - dijo la mujer de capa roja

cuando cuervo de sangre , empezó a besar a la starfire de esa dimensiona , ella agacho la cabeza , algo que molesto a la emperatriz , cuando le levanto la cara la abofetea tan fuerte que el cuerpo de starfire choca contra una columna de acero templado y starfie cae inconsciente en un charco de su propia sangre , raven trataba de forcejear para ayudar a stafire , pero ve que cuervo de sangre se le acerca con malas intenciones

\- dime una cosa raven ¿ que ocultas en tu ropa ? - le dijo ella con una sonrisa maligna

\- no me toque depravada - le ecijio la raven que estaba atada

\- solo disfrútalo raven , no tienes que hacer otra cosa - le dijo la raven tratado de cortar la ropa de raven con un cuchillos

raven vio que starfire estaba en el piso desmayada y su magia no serviría de nada , ahora tenia que tomar una decisión para salir de esa cárcel , pero ¿ como sera la respuesta ?

continuara...


	7. el adiós a una aliada

**el adiós de una aliada **

raven tenia que tomar una decisión , no importaba como se defienda , ella resultaría dañada por sus propios golpes

\- ves , es mas fácil cuando eres obediente - dijo cuervo de sangre acercándose mas a raven

\- estas loca , pero solo una pregunta ¿ por que a mi ? ¿ que tengo que es tan especial ?

\- no seas tan modesta princesa , las dos sabemos que eres como mi seguro de vida , ahora cállate - cuervo de sangre comenzó a besar a raven , ella trataba de soltarse cuando raven lo hace le da un cabezazo a los ojos de cuervo de sangre , pero desgraciadamente el golpe afecta a raven

\- eres una maldita , ¿ cual es el atractivo en desafiarme ? - le dijo cuervo de sangre apretando el cuello de raven

\- no voy a ser como tu , jamas en la vida -

\- entonces tendré que matarte - le dijo preparando un puño

\- ¿ que vas a ser ? ¿ matarme con tu conversación ? - le pregunto raven con un tono desafiante

\- en realidad planeo matarte a golpes - cuervo de sangre tomo a raven del cuello mas fuerte y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara , después del cuarto raven perdió el conocimiento y cuervo de sangre vio que la starfire se levantaba con la cabeza aun sangrando

\- ¡ lleva a esta perra a los calabozos , ahora ! - dijo la enojada emperatriz

la starfire tambaleante tomo a raven de los pies y la arrastraba mientras dejaba un rastro de sangre , cuando logro bajar las escaleras , starfire tomo a raven en sus brazos y cuando abrió la puerta dejo a raven en la jaula y comenzó a curarla

\- ¿ estas bien raven ? - le pregunto la chica poseída

\- ¿ por que me llamas por mi nombre ?

\- por que eres raven , me dijiste que en la otra dimensión no soy asi y vi que tu me defendiste , te doy las gracias - dijo la starfire posando sus labios sobre los de raven , ella abrió los ojos mientras la starfire del universo beta los cerro

\- ah ... de nada , supongo - dijo la raven mirando los ojos de la otra starfire - sabes me recuerdas mucho a la star de mi mundo , solo que ella tiene el pelo rojo y ojos verdes

\- ahora , necesito que me mates -le dijo la chica a raven

\- tienes que estar bromeando , dime que es broma - dijo la chica teniéndose la herida de la cara

\- no es broma , si la emperatriz descubre que yo te ayude me dará el peor castigo del reino - dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

\- star , nunca te lastimaría a propósito , tiene que haber otra forma - le dijo la chica gótica

\- me gustaría que hubiera otra salida , pero quiero que cuando escapes , no mires atrás te lo ruego - dijo la chica de ojos negros

\- no te matare star, no puedo - dijo la chica de piel gris

\- si me amas de verdad debes hacerlo -

\- ¿ si te amo ? , yo no llegaría a amarte , solo me caes bien , pero eso es algo exagerado - dijo raven con la cara roja

\- pues yo si creo que tu eres hermosa - le dijo la chica mirando a los ojos de raven

\- maldición , ¿ por que todas están locas por mi ? , ni siquiera pretendo tener a una de ellas en mi cama - dijo con tono de ironía

la starfire del universo beta corto las cadenas con sus poderes dejando salir a raven , cuando las dos vieron a los guardias , raven uso sus poderes para controlarlos , starfire noto que raven podía usar sus poderes

\- ¿ que ? , ¿ te extraña que use mis poderes ? - pregunto mirando a la chica de ojos negros

\- no, es solo que me sorprende que no uses tu voz para controlar a los soldados -

\- starfire , ¿ quieres decir que la raven de este mundo uso su voz de sirena ? - pregunto raven

\- si , cuando nos dimos cuenta , cuervo de sangre estaba en la cima del mundo cantando y nos controla a todos permanentemente -

\- tengo que avisarle a bock de la trampa de cuervo de sangre -

\- ¿ por que te importa tanto tu novio de capa blanca ? - le pregunto starfire con las manos en el menton

\- porque bock es muy vulnerable al canto de sirena - le dijo raven

\- tienes que irte ahora , vete raven antes de que sea tarde -

\- vendré por ti starfire , no te dejare - le dijo raven

\- no me veras mas , solo quiero que sepas que fue un gusto conocerte - le dijo la starfire cerrando la puerta

cuando los guardias intentaban tumbar la otra puerta , la starfire había robado del arsenal una bomba que destruiria a los soldados para darle tiempo a raven a que escapara , pero por desgracia no seria suficiente para matar a starfire

\- star , adiós amiga mía - dijo raven mirando para atrás por ultima vez

cuando ella mira de frente tenia a cuervo de sangre que tenia agarrada a starfire del cuello , mientras ella forcejeaba para liberarse , cuervo preparaba su mano para hacer pagar a starfire por su traición

\- déjala ir y tómame a mi - dijo raven

\- no , esta vez no hay vuelta atrás , la traición se paga con sangre - dijo cuervo de sangre con la punta de sus dedos a la altura de los ojos de starfire

cuando raven da un paso , cuervo de sangre atraviesa el estomago de la starfire con su mano y esta sale por la espalda , la chica gótica estaba shockeada por lo que vio , pero cuando sintió un alivio al ver al guardián detrás de ella , bock tomo a la starfire y aparece detrás de raven

\- vaya , llegas a tiempo para el cambio - le dijo la mujer de capa roja lamiendo la sangre de sus dedos

\- no hay trato , ahora esto es personal - el guardián desaparece y aparece en el escondite de la resistencia , cuando todos se acercan , la starfire tenia una herida mortal

\- gra...gra...gracias raven , muchas gracias por liberarme - dijo esforzando la voz

\- star , no te mueras aun no sabemos nada -

\- busca el libro de los muertos del castillo de la emperatriz , solo allí encontraras la respuesta - dijo cerrando los ojos

la chica que le salvo la vida ahora moría en los brazos de raven , ella le beso tiernamente la cabeza , mientras su hermana tomo el cuerpo de starfire y lloraba , esa noche , la llevaron al cementerio , pero bock y raven no estaban en el funeral , ellos dos irían a buscar la forma de derrotar a cuervo de sangre

continuara...


	8. el libro de los muertos

**el libro de los muertos **

con el funeral terminado , bock logra comunicarse con robin para que le diera indicaciones de donde entrar por el castillo para encontrar el libro de los muertos , raven tenia en mente tomar el libro para revertir el hechizo de cuervo de sangre

\- robin , robin ¿ me escuchas - pregunto el guardián

\- si bock , fuerte y claro -

de acuerdo , ahora solicito planos para entrar al castillo de cuervo de sangre y sacar el libro -

-dame un momento , estoy viendo los planos del castillo , tomara un segundo

\- de acuerdo , no creo que raven quiera esperar unos segundos hasta que te decidas amigo - le dijo con voz seria

\- bien , tenemos un túnel que entra por las alcantarillas , se que suena raro pero pueden entrar por el -

\- al diablo con esto , ¿ por que no solo entramos , tomamos el libro y salimos ? - dijo el guardián con voz de ira

\- no , cuervo de sangre debe pagar por lo que hizo , ademas siempre tenemos que entrar a tu estilo - dijo la chica de capa azul

-¿ a que te refieres con " mi estilo " - pregunto el guardián

\- ya sabes , entrar asesinando y haciendo escándalo para que los malos nos rodeen y nos hagan pedazos - dijo enojada la chica gótica

\- esta bien , esta bien , no tienes que enojarte , demonios - dijo el chico de la capa blanca abriendo las alcantarillas

cuando comenzaron a caminar , la peste era insoportable , pero mas molestaba la oscuridad , algo que al joven de la capa blanca no se le complicaba ya que sus visiones nocturnas le hacían fácil ver de noche

-demonios , ¿ por que no tienes problemas para ver de noche ? - le pregunto raven tomando de la mano a al joven de capa blanca

\- porque mis ojos tienen cuatro funciones , puedo ver de noche , ver el calor , ver la magia y ver la luz infrarroja - le respondió

\- me gustaría poder ver como tu - le dijo raven tratando de caminar en la noche

el guardián puso sus manos sobre el rostro de su amada y recito sus palabras mágicas , en ese momento los ojos de raven brillaban en la oscuridad

\- ¿ así es como ves de noche ? , que genial - dijo raven asombrada por lo que veía

\- eso no es nada , ahora mira como veo el mundo de noche - dijo bock acercando su visión y viendo con un estilo de negativos

cuando llegaron a la planta central raven salio y vio que no había nadie , con un movimiento rápido se deslizo por los tubos de agua y consiguió llegar a la puerta , al abrirla cuidadosamente , bock estaba al otro lado del pasillo matando a los guardias

\- oye tu - le dijo raven mirando al guardián

-¿ que ? , ¿ no esperabas que no matara a nadie ? - le respondió el guardián

-sabes algunas veces eres el mas despreocupado -

\- raven , estamos aquí para robar un libro , por cierto ¿ que libro es ese ? - pregunto mientras le rompía el cuello al guardia

\- es el necronomicon , veras el necronomicon es un libro de saberes arcanos y magia ritual cuya lectura provoca la locura y la muerte. Pueden hallarse en él fórmulas olvidadas que permiten contactar con unas entidades sobrenaturales de un inmenso poder, los Antiguos, y despertarlas de su letargo para que se apoderen del mundo, que ya una vez fue suyo- comento raven

\- entonces , el libro es el responsable de todo esto - comento bock

\- si, Según esta obra, el libro fue escrito con el título de _Kitab Al-Azif_ (en árabe: "el rumor de los insectos por la noche", rumor que en el folclore arábigo se atribuye a demonios como los _djins_ y _gules_) alrededor del año 738 d.C. por el poeta árabe Abdul Al-Hazred (cuyo nombre original podría haber sido Abdala Zahr-ad-Din, o Siervo-de-Dios-Flor-de-la-Fe), de Saná (Yemen). Se dice que Alhazred murió a plena luz del día devorado por una bestia invisible delante de numerosos testigos, o que fue arrastrado por un remolino hacia el cielo - comento la chica de la capa azul - ademas ese libro fue escrito por un príncipe loco que conocía el mundo de las pesadillas de lucifer , el enloqueció y escribió el libro con su sangre

\- eso es mentira , el escritor no estaba loco y solo lo escribió como accionar del mundo sobrenatural - comento el hombre del bastón

-¿ como sabes eso ? le pregunto raven

-d'uh porque yo lo escribí , ¿ de verdad que les pasa a los humanos de hoy en día ? - dijo el guardián

\- no puedo creer que tu hallas escrito el libro mas famoso sobre ocultismo y magia negra ...¿ co...como lo escribiste ? - le pregunto la chica de piel gris

\- a mi dulce hechicera , eso es un largo y fascinante relato - dijo con aires de grandeza

cuando llegaron a la cámara de la emperatriz , bock vio el libro en un pedestal , pero cuando uso sus ojos especiales y vio un aura mágica que protegía el libro , razón por la cual arella no pudo tocarlo , bock comenzó a disipar el conjuro mientras las manos delicadas de raven sacaban el libro de su apogeo

\- son unos estúpidos , querer robar mi libro - dijo cuervo de sangre saliendo de las sombras

\- lastima , ahora es patrimonio de los guardianes - le dijo bock con un tono de burla

\- sabes que los poderes de raven no resistirán el libro de los muertos - le dijo cuervo de sangre tratando de respirar

\- pero mis poderes si , adiós mi lady - dijo el guardián tratado de desaparecer

cuando cuervo de sangre trato de encantar a bock con su voz de sirena , ellos desaparecen llegando al refugio de la resistencia , cuando se pusieron de pie , raven se lanza a los labios de bock , este la besa apasionadamente hasta que llego el slade de la dimensión beta

\- bien , tenemos chance de acabar con esto - dijo el hombre de la mascara

\- sera mejor que revise este libro , ahora me haré cargo personalmente de este asunto - dijo tomando el libro

el guardián se fue a una habitación donde poder estudiar el libro para encontrar el conjuro para poder deshacer el maleficio , pero raven lo siguió , ella le retira el libro y lo mira con esos ojos seductores , bock no resiste mas y trata de tomar a raven

continuara...


	9. los titanes vs la liga de la justicia I

**los titanes vs la liga de la justicia **

con los ojos puestos en raven , ella le saca el libro a bock , pero el sacuda la cabeza para evitar pensar en ella y vuelve a tomar el libro

\- raven , por favor tengo que trabajar - dijo el guardián mirando el sensual cuerpo de la chica

\- bock , me quede pensando , ¿ si es una trampa de cuervo de sangre para que tu seas corrompido ? - pregunto raven

\- descuida labios dulces , mi magia es muy poderosa como para ser corrompida por una bruja de bajo nivel - dijo bock acariciando los labios de raven

\- pero bock , no crees que sea posible que fuera una trampa -

\- confía en la palabra de un guardián - le dijo el con una sonrisa picara

cuando el guardián tomo el libro comenzó a leerlo y sus ojos volvieron a recordar lo que paso en ese tiempos , cuando el vio que había una sección subrayada que hablaba del señor Cthulhu , bock vio que el hechizo estaba por ser terminado solo necesitaba una gota de sangre

\- esto si es interesante - dijo bock inclinando su silla hacia atrás

\- ¿ que sucede ? -pregunto raven

\- parece que cuervo de sangre planeaba liberar a un demonio para fortalecer sus filas -

\- por suerte tenemos su libro ¿ como lo hará ahora ? - dijo raven aliviada

\- no lo creo , eso no quita la desventaja de detener a cuervo de sangre -dijo tomando el libro

\- ¿ por que no ? , si el necronomicon , ella jamas podrá terminar el hechizo - dijo raven

cuando slade se acerco , ellos tenían el libro en sus manos , el los alerto para que viran la pantalla , pero cuando llegaron , en las colonias de marte el ataque había empezado a manos de la liga de la justicia

\- no puedo creerlo , es superman y el detective marciano - dijo robin con las manos en la computadora

\- tenemos que ir para allá - dijo el joven de la capa blanca

\- ¿ como ? , no poseemos la tecnología para llegar al planeta marte - dijo el hombre de la mascara

\- ¿ quien hablo de maquinaria ? , raven - dijo bock señalando a raven

\- azarath metrion zinthos - dijo raven mientras abría un portal

cuando los titanes vieron que tenían a la liga de la justicia en frente , estaban todos ellos , superman , la princesa diana , la chica halcón , linterna verde , flash , el detective marciano , pero faltaba batman

\- liga d ela justicia , se acabo rindanse ahora y no los lastimaremos - grito el lider de los titanes con voz de autoridad

\- vaya pero si son la liga de jóvenes héroes , ¿ quieren unirse a nosotros ?- dijo el superman poseído - ¿ tu eres el nuevo verdad ? - dijo mirando al guardián

\- si , mi nombre es bock'sarha y soy el guardián del poder infinito - dijo con los brazos cruzados

. me vale , pero si no se rinden a la cólera de la emperatriz , morirán a manos de nosotros - dijo el hombre de acero amenazando con su puño

\- vete al infierno , ninguno de nosotros se dejara caer - dijo robin con su bastón en mano - dime ¿ donde esta bruno ? - pregunto con voz de autoridad

\- bruno...bruno...¿ donde escuche ese nombre ? - dijo disimulando

\- o finjas ¿ que le hicieron al murciélago ? - pregunto el joven de capa blanca

\- acaben con ellos - ordeno el hombre de acero

\- ¡ titanes ataquen ! - grito el joven de antifaz

mientras se enfrentaron los dos bandos , robin se lanzo sobre el hombre de acero , chico bestia y cybrog contra el detective marciano , bock se dedico a pelear contra linterna verde y flash , por ultimo raven y starfire contra diana y chica halcón

\- no te lo peguntare otra vez , ¿ donde esta bruno ? - dijo el joven del antifaz

\- tu deberías saberlo , eres su asistente - le dijo en tono de burla el de la capa roja

el joven líder lo ataca con sus bombas , pero cuando robin las pega en el pecho de superman , estas explotan sin hacerle daño , el joven del antifaz no esta sorprendido por lo que paso

\- ¿ eso es todo ? , valla super héroe - se burlo superman

el hombre de acero le aparece de frente ante robin , el trata de golpearlo , pero superman lo toma de los hombros y lo lanza

\- soy mas rápido que una bala - dijo apareciendo por detrás ante robin - mas fuerte que una locomotora - golpeando a robin con un canto de mano - puedo saltar el edificio mas alto con solo un impulso - acercándose al joven de antifaz

\- tal vez seas mas fuerte que yo , pero creo que yo seré el segundo hombre que te venció - dijo cubriéndose con su capa como batman

\- ¿ el segundo ? , nadie me venció nunca a mi - dijo el hombre de acero

\- se que bruno te vencio hace tiempo , pero jamas lo aceptaste , es por eso que lo mataste , el era tu mejor amigo y lo traicionaste - dijo el joven cubriéndose en las sombras

\- no , bruno era... el era mi mejor amigo , no , el se revelo ante la emperatriz y eso es un grave error - dijo acercando su vision de calor

\- pero te tengo un regalo de mi mejor amigo bock'sarha - dijo robin sacando de su cinturón un trozo de kriptonita

mientras robin se le acercaba , bock estaba peleando contra flash y linterna verde , el hombre mas rapido del mundo trataba de acercarse pero el desaparecía en el aire , mientras linterna verde se acercaba , bokc con sus poderes le impacta en la espalda , linterna se da vuelta pero el no estaba

\- deja de esconderte - dijo el hombre del anillo

\- detrás de ti - dijo el guardián golpeando a linterna con un puño en la cara

cuando el cayo , bock lo tomo del cuello del traje , flash le aparece por detrás y comienza a correr velozmente al rededor del guardián para dejarlo sin aire

\- veamos cuanto tiempo aguantas sin aire - dijo flash burlándose de bock

\- eres un idiota , yo no necesito oxigeno , mortal - el guardián abrió un campo de fuerza que expulso a flash a manos de cyborg y este con sus fuerzas le aplica un puñetazo en la cara que logra derribar al hombre mas rápido

\- viejo esto se pone feo - dijo el hombre mitad robot

\- si pero no podemos darnos por vencidos , ellos están poseídos pero robin es el que me preocupa - dijo bock tronando sus dedos

\- si pero ¿ por que dejamos a bestia solo con el marciano ? - pregunto el grandote

\- porque la particularidad del detective marciano es destruir el cerebro de los demás ¿ que daño le hará al chico bestia ? - dijo el guardián de capa blanca

mientras raven y starfire estaban peleando contra las femeninas de la liga de la justicia , ellas estaban des coordinadas a diferencia de las miembro de la liga , ellas estaban rodeadas por las dos

\- raven ¿ algun plan ? - pregunto starfire bloqueando los golpes de diana

\- si , pero nesecito que las distraigas unos segundos - dijo la chica de capa azul

\- dalo por hecho - starfire comenzó a pelear con las dos al mismo tiempo , pero el mazo de chica halcón la lanza al suelo , raven tenia que hacer algo antes de que mataran a starfire , los titanes tenían complicaciones para pelear con otros héroes

continuara...


	10. los titanes vs la liga de la justicia II

**los titanes vs la liga de la justicia II**

raven decidió pasar al lo único que podría controlar a la liga de la justicia , mientras chico bestia peleaba contra el detective marciano , el metamorfo se transformo en una serpiente para inmovilizar al marciano , pero el se vuelve inerte y desaparece , el chico de piel verde lo enviste en forma de toro , pero el marciano lo enviste con su cuerpo , el chico bestia se convierte en un caballo y cuando salta cae en forma de ballena sobre el detective marciano

\- sabia que el cerebro inexistente del chico bestia podría contra el detective marciano -dijo bock con los brazos cruzados

\- nunca pensé que diría esto , pero me alegro que el chico bestia sea un idiota - dijo el hombre mitad robot

los miembros de la liga de la justicia se reunieron , mientras robin se le acercaba con el trozo de kriptonita a superman , este con su visión de rayo láser le arrebata la kriptonita , cuando el se dio cuenta tenia al hombre de acero en frente de el

\- ves solo eres un humano - dijo el hombre de acero tomando a robin del cuello

\- oye , pelea con alguien de tu raza -

cuando el hombre de acero se da vuelta y bokc lo golpea con su puño , el hombre de acero choca contra una montaña

\- robin , ¿ estas bien ? - pregunto el joven de la capa blanca

\- si , pero tengo que saber que le paso a bruno - dijo el joven del antifaz

el hombre de acero fue a buscar al guardián y lo toma de la cintura , los dos se estrellan contra el suelo , bock le dio varios puñetazos en la cara ,cuando se levanta superman , bock lo toma de la capa y comienza a girar rápidamente y lo lanza al sol

\- acabo de hacer una gran estupidez - dijo bock

\- si lo se , el es resistente al sol - dijo cyborg

\- ¿ es resistente al sol ? , carajo eso si es interesante - dijo bock esperando a superman

cuando el hombre de acero se acerco con sus rayos apuntando al corazón del guardián , el cae al suelo , cuando saca la cabeza superman lo clava con sus dos piernas en el piso , luego lo toma del cuello de la ropa y bock abre los ojos , cuando superman lo ve , el guardián lo castiga con los puños

\- escucha basura , ¿ que paso con el murciélago ? - pregunto el guardián

\- batman no existe - dijo con los labios rotos y la sangre cayendo de su frente

-¿ el esta muerto ?- pregunto el joven maravilla

\- no , si el estaría muerto podría olerlo - dijo el guardián teniendo a superman

mientras todos pelaban , robin estaba peleando contra linterna verde , mientras los demás estaban distraídos , robin ataco a linterna verde con sus bumerán que les explotaron en la espalda , el hombre del anillo cae al suelo , peor cuando se dio cuenta un lazo dorado lo atrapa

\- deja a robin - dijo starfire tomando a diana de la pierna derecha

la tamaraniana la azota contra el suelo , pero cuando se levanta golpea a starfire con todas sus fuerzas , robin le lanza un puñetazo pero la amazona lo atrapa y le da un rodillazo en las costillas

\- sabes , te pareces a batman , aguantas bastante para ser humano - dijo la princesa de las amazonas con la llave a robin

\- lastima que el no esta con nosotros para derrotarte - le dio un puñetazo en la cara sin efecto

la princesa tamaraniana la toma con una llave y salva a robin , las dos princesa comienzan a atacarse entre ellas , mientras la chica gótica peleaba contra la chica del mazo , raven la atrapo con sus poderes , pero ella se solto y la golpea en la cara con el mazo , cuando raven cae , bock la atrapa en el aire

\- gracias por el favor amor - dijo la chica gótica con una sonrisa

\- no hay problemas , pero creo que esta pelea se esta saliendo de control - dijo soltando suavemente a raven

\- hay algo que puede servir -

\- raven , apuesto a que usaras tu canto de sirena - dijo bock con la mirada seria

\- si , es lo único que me queda , pero mi voz puede lastimarte - dijo ella preocupada

\- descuida , pero necesitas contener tu poder - dijo el con su bastón en la mano

los titanes se pusieron a pelear contra la liga de la justicia , chico bestia tenia en sus manos a el detective marciano que lo ataco con sus puños y el chico bestia se convirtió en un dinosaurio y lo embiste , bock se dedico a pelear contra superman , mientras robin peleaba contra la chica del mazo

\- oye bock , te lo cambio - le dijo robin

\- trato hecho amigo - dijo bock con el bastón en sus brazos

los dos cambiaron de oponente y bock azota a la chica del mazo con su bastón , robin le lanza varias bombas y superman aspira el humo de las bombas

\- ¿ crees que con bombas de humo me detendrás ? - dijo el hombre de acero

\- no es humo - dijo robin con la mascara de oxigeno - es anestesia

el hombre de acero comenzó a sentirse mareado y robin lo ataca con una patada y logra derribar al hombre de acero , bock derriba a la chica halcón del cielo , mientras starfire peleaba contra diana , cyborg contra linterna verde y el chico bestia contra el detective marciano

\- maldición , son mas duros de lo que pensé - dijo robin medio cansado por la pelea

\- robin detrás de ti - le grito la chica de ojos verdes

\- adiós chico murciélago - le dijo flash preparando un puñetazo

\- no tan rápido cabeza de huevo - dijo bock congelando el tiempo

\- oye , estas peleando conmigo - dijo superman forcejeando contra el guardián

cuando raven estaba a punto de soltar un canto , bock se tapo los oídos , cuando ella soltó el canto de sirena , los titanes y la liga de la justicia , ellos estaba hipnotizados por el canto de sirena de raven , ella seguía cantando pero sucedió algo raro , también encanto a starfire y las miembros de la liga de la justicia , cuando ella dejo de cantar , el detective marciano se acerca a los demás y noto que habían vuelto a la normalidad

\- ¿ que... que paso ? - pregunto el hombre de acero

\- no hay tiempo que perder ¿ que paso con bruno diaz ? - pregunto el guardián

\- no... no lo recuerdo - dijo superman con la mano en la cabeza

\- escucha , dime ¿ donde esta bruno ? - pregunto robin amenazando a superman

cuando bock sintió una presencia extraña , cuando alzo la vista , vio a los titanes poseídos , y los miembros de la liga de la justicia estaban controlados por el canto de raven , ahora los titanes pelearían contra los titanes corruptos y la liga de la justicia

continuara...


	11. la búsqueda

**la búsqueda **

los titanes estaban rodeados , los titanes corruptos y la liga de la justicia los rodearon en la base de una montaña , los seis no podrían contra todos

\- viejo , esto no tiene buena pinta - dijo el chico de piel blanca

\- no pierdas la cabeza , tal vez sean mas que nosotros pero tenemos algo que ellos no tienen - dijo el de pelo plateado

\- sabes bock , creo que necesitamos un milagro - dijo raven mirando al guardián - dije que necesitamos un milagro - la joven de aspecto gótico se empezó a irritarse

\- tranquila , se lo que hago - dijo el guardián

\- oye ¿ no entiendes o eres sordo ? , saca tus alas de ángel y pelea de una vez demonios -

\- ya se lo que quisiste decir - dijo enojado el guardián

\- entonces ¿ por que te tardas mucho ? - pregunto la chica del tercer ojo completamente irritada

\- no voy a negarlo , me encanta hacer suspenso - dijo el guardián con una sonrisa en su cara

\- solo ve y pelea - dijo la joven de capa azul

\- ¡ humanos ! - dijo a regañadientes el guardián

cuando el joven de capa blanca saco sus alas y tomo su bastón en forma de espada , el salio a los cielos , el hombre de acero parecía estar confuso

\- ¿ crees ganar por sacar un par de alas de gallina ? - pregunto el hombre de la capa roja

\- no lo creo , estoy seguro -

el guardián creo un campo de fuerza que arraso con todos a la vez , cuando los titanes se dieron cuenta , bock tomo como rehén al hombre de acero para que hablara

\- ves te dije que seria distinto - dijo con el cuerpo del hombre de acero en las manos

raven abrió un portal a la jump city corrupta , cuando llegaron al cuartel de la resistencia , robin se sentó en frente del hombre de acero que y se sentó con la silla al revés , robin respiro un par de veces y cuando el hombre de acero sonrió robin le dio un puñetazo en la cara

\- ¿ donde esta bruno ? - dijo robin tomando de la ropa al hombre de acero

\- ¿ bruno ? ¿ quien es bruno ? - dijo disimuladamente superman

el joven de antifaz estaba por golpear a superman de nuevo , pero ve una mano con una marca que lo detiene , el ve a su amigo que sostenía su puño derecho

\- en este caso la fuerza bruta no servirá de nada - dijo el guardián mirando a los ojos de robin

\- déjame - robin tomo de la muñeca al su amigo y lo arrojo contra la mesa , este cae de espaldas y la mesa se parte , antes de que robin lo golpeara , el puño del guardián le llega al pecho y el choca contra una columna de acero

\- sabias que estabas algo loco , pero nunca imagine que fueras estúpido - le dijo el guardián con voz seria

\- escucha , bruno esta ahí afuera , a sido mi mejor amigo durante años , no lo dejare - dijo con tono serio

\- lo encontraremos - dijo el guardián con la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo - pero en equipo

\- lamento haber sido tan rudo - dijo con la cabeza agachada

\- descuida , golpeas como humano - dijo en tono de broma

el joven saco una pequeña sonrisa a la broma de su amigo , cuando el joven salio del cuarto , starfire lo vio y ella lo abrazo fuertemente , mientras el joven del antifaz se desahogaba con la chica de pelo rojo

\- lo encontraremos robin no te preocupes - dijo ella abrazando fuerte al chico del antifaz

\- gracias star , al menos te tengo a ti - dijo acercándose a los labios de la chica de ojos verdes

cuando starfire y robin se besaban , bock estaba con superman , mientras slade le daba instrucciones a raven , chico bestia y cyborg , el joven de 5000 años se puso de pie frente al hombre de la capa roja y lo miro seriamente

\- no te diré nada , pierdes tu tiempo - dijo superman mirando al suelo

\- no quiero que hables , sino que te calles - dijo el guardián mientras trataba de leer la mente , allí vio como batman resistía contra toda la liga de la justicia el solo , pero cuando tomo el libro , fue tele-trasportado a otro mundo por el robin poseído

\- bien , ahora te tengo - dijo el guardián con la mirada de éxito

\- pierdes tu tiempo , el debe estar muerto - dijo el hombre de acero

\- no lo hago y por cierto , para los guardianes el tiempo no existe - dijo el guardián tronándose los dedos

cuando los titanes escucharon un onda de choque , fueron a la sala de interrogación y bock había desmallado a superman de un puñetazo , los titanes vieron como el joven de capa blanca lo dejo inconsciente

\- prepárense , nos iremos a alfa centauri - dijo el guardián saliendo del cuarto

cuando todos los titanes estuvieron reunidos y slade , raven creo un escudo que les permitiría soportar el vació del espacio con excepción de starfire y bock , ellos guiaron hasta el punto creo para ir a alfa centauri

\- ¿ ya llegamos ? - pregunto el chico de colmillos

\- eso no fue gracioso ni siquiera las primeras 15 veces - dijo el guardián algo molesto

\- pierden su tiempo , el murciélago debe estar muerto - dijo el hombre de la capa roja

\- ¿por que este tipo viene con nosotros ? - pregunto el hombre mitad robot

\- nos vemos obligado a llevarlo , si se escapa alertara a sus amigos - dijo el chico de capa blanca

\- pierden su tiempo , el murciélago debe estar muerto hace mese - dijo riendo superman

el guardián lo noquea de un puñetazo a la cara y todos lo miran con una cara de sorprendidos , mas lo que no sabían que bock había golpeado a superman dos veces ese día

\- ¿ que ? - pregunto el guardián - no estamos obligados a escucharlo - dijo con mirada fría

\- amigos ¿ a donde vamos ?- pregunto el chico de piel verde

\- a alfa sentauri una constelación de secciona 14h 39m 36,50s -dijo la chica de leotardo negro

\- algunos no vimos viaje a las estrellas - dijo el chico de orejas puntiagudas

\- es el sistema estelar más cercano al Sol que está a unos 4,37 años luz de distancia. Considerada desde la antigüedad como una única estrella y con gran importancia mitológica - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

\- aja y ¿ eso por que ? - pregunto el chico de piel verde

\- la más brillante de la constelación del Centauro, lo que se observa sin ayuda de telescopio es, en realidad, la superposición de dos estrellas brillantes de un posible sistema de tres. Fue el astrónomo francés Nicolas Louis de Lacaille quien en 1752 descubrió que Alfa Centauri es una estrella binaria - explico la chica de piel gris

\- ¿ alguno entendió los que dijeron ? - pregunto chico bestia rascándose la cabeza

\- El sistema también contiene por lo menos un planeta del tamaño terrestre Alpha Centauri Bb, con cerca de 113% de la masa terrestre,1 que órbita Alpha Centauri B, con un período de 3,236 días1 2 lo que lo hace ser el exoplaneta más cercano conocido a la Tierra. Orbitando a una distancia de 6 millones de kilómetros de la estrella,1 o el 4% de la distancia de la Tierra al Sol, el planeta tiene una temperatura superficial estimada de al menos 1500 K demasiado caliente para ser habitable - explico el guardián

\- y ¿ eso significa... - trato de preguntar

\- significa que si lo pisas seras barbacoa de chico bestia - le dijo el joven mitad robot

\- auch , ¿ creen que bruno este bien ? - pregunto

\- ¿ quieres hacerle compania a superman ? - dijo el guardián irritado cerrando los puños

el chico bestia se asusto y siguieron su viaje , starfire apretó la mano de robin , el sintió que ella le daba fuerzas para seguir a delante en busca de su mentor

continuara...


	12. el secreto de las estrellas

**el secreto de las estrellas**

los titanes lograron llegar a alfa centauri , mientras los titanes estaban concentrado en encontrar al hombre murciélago , bock sintió un gran poder que estaba escondido , antes de llegar ,bock los protegió con un campo de fuerza para proteger a robin , chico bestia , cyborg y raven , el y starfire estaban acostumbrados a soportar en condiciones extremas

\- escuchen , ahora tendremos mucho calor y quizás mucho sueño - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

\- ¿ te molesta que deje mi leotardo escotado ? - le pregunto raven al guardián con un tono de seducción

\- oigan dejen esos comentarios para cuando no estemos muertos - dijo el chico de piel verde

cuando se acercaron , robin vio a los titanes corruptos con una bomba de interfaces que estaba conectada a la estrella , la usaban la estrella como punto de referencia

\- maldición , me temo que es una bomba muy poderosa - dijo robin

\- ¿ que planean hacer con eso ? - pregunto el hombre con ojos dorados

cuando observaron con mas cuidado , ellos vieron a batman atado en un tubo que le permitía estar vivo en la estrella , robin saco sus bombas pero el guardián lo detiene , robin lo mira y el le niega con la cabeza

\- ¿ por que lo tendrán ahí atado ? - pregunto la chica de ojos verdes

los miembros de los titanes corruptos estaban separados , mientras todos estaban ocupados , el hombre murciélago interroga a robin corrupto que lo venia a ver

\- ¿ robin ? o ¿ solo una imitación barata ? - pregunto el héroe de la mascara

\- a decir verdad , eres una imitación barata de un héroe - dijo el chico corruptos

\- robin , ¿ que te paso ? - pregunto el hombre de la mascara

\- decidí terminar con todos ustedes , ahora nosotros somos sus amos - dijo el chico del antifaz

\- es todo lo que se de ti - dijo el hombre de la mascara

bock volvió invisible a los titanes y comenzaron a avanzar , pero cuando bock noto que el robin corrupto tenia un collar de dimensión de internases para cambiar de dimensión a otra

\- robin , el collar es tu principal objetivo - dijo el guardián

\- no , mi objetivo es batman - dijo mirando el tubo

\- yo liberare al murciélago , tu ve por el collar - dijo el chico de ojos dorados

cuando los titanes atacaron , bock peleo contra el chico bestia poseído , robin fue a buscar el collar , pero cuando bock rompió la capsula , el salvo a batman con un campo de fuerza

\- ¿ quien eres forastero ? - pregunto el hombre murciélago

\- tranquilo el buen robin me mando , soy bock'sarha y vengo a ayudarlo - dijo el joven de capa blanca

\- escucha joven , yo.- trato de decir el enmascarado

\- para tu información , tengo 5000 años de edad - se burlo el joven de ojos dorados

\- no me agradan los comediantes - dijo con tono serio batman

\- lo siento -

mientras los titanes peleaban , los robines peleaban entre si , cuando robin el bueno vio la bomba , el malo se teletrasnporto a otro mundo , pero bock no pudo detenerlo

\- maldición , no podemos perder el rastro de robin - dijo bock

\- ¿ que podemos hacer ? - pregunto el chico de piel verde

bock tomo un collar y comenzó a crear un nuevo portal , bock le dio el collar a robin , el comenzó a cruzar el portal a otro mundo , cuando llego vio la bomba con el robin maligno en ella

\- sabes es rara la vida , pero solo ahce unos años era un asistente ahora soy uno de los generales de cuervo de sangre - dijo el robin malo

\- estas loco - dijo el del antifaz

\- ¿eso importa ? , hay versiones de mi mas encantadoras -

\- entonces empecemos - dijo el bueno

continuara...


	13. crisis de las dos dimensiones

**crisis de las dos dimensiones  
**

robin habia cruzado un portal a otro mundo para percegir a su doble corrupto , mientras los demas titanes seguian peleando contra el cyborg y el chico bestia poseido

\- escuchen , ustedes son dos , no tiene opcion - dijo el hombre de la mascara

\- cuenta de nuevo slade - cuando slade se da buelta superman lo golpea en la cabeza con la biga que bock habia usado para atar al hombre de acero

\- demonios , cayo la liga d ela justicia - comento el joven de piel verde

\- ahora somos mas que ustedes - dijo superman presentando a la liga d ela justicia

los titanes estaba acorralados por la liga de la justicia y los demas titanes corruptos , batman vio a la pricesa de las amazonas y trato de razonar con ella

\- diana , no hagas esto , tu y clarck no tienen que hacer esto - dijo el hombre murcielago

\- pierdes tut tiempo , solo escuchan la voz de cuervo de sangre - dijo el guardian dejando caer su tunica al suelo

\- ¿ quien es cuervo de sangre en realidad ? - pregunto el hombre murcielago

\- ella - dijo bock mientras señalaba a raven

\- ¿ tu ? ¿ eres cuervo de sangre ? - pregunto el enmascarado

\- bueno , mi contra parte corrupta , pero yo me encargade de ella - dijo raven colocando su capucha en la cabeza

\- no , no lo haras y ya sabes por que - dijo el joven de chaleco blanco

cuando la liga los rodeo , batman se puso a pelear contra superman , mientras los titanes seguian peleando contra sus partes corruptas y la liga de la justicia

\- peleas como humano - le dijo el encapotado

\- te venci una vez y lo volvere a hacer - dijo el enmascarado

\- escucha bruno , no tenemos que hacer esto , unete a nosotros y gobernaremos el universo - dijo superman extendiendo la mano a batman

\- el que tiene que saber que hace es otro -

el murcielago tomo la mano de su amigo y comenzo a electrocutarlo , cuando el resistia la carga electrica , superman usa su vision de rayos para destruir la bateria de su baticinturon y con un puñetazo lo envia contra las columnas de la estrella

\- el murcielago , debo ayudarlo - dijo tomando su baston

\- no , no lo haras - dijo cuervo de sangre con los dedos tronados

\- cuervo de sangre , ¿ viniste a ver como los buenos patean a los malos ?- se burlo el joven de ojos dorados

\- en realidad vine a decirte que tu amada tierra sera destruida por mi general favorito - dijo con una risa maligna

\- no tierra no sera destruida , hasta que yo lo diga - dijo con tono desafiante el guardian

los dos chocaro sus puños , pero bock solo bloqueaba los ataques de cuervo de sangre para no dañar a raven , mientras la chica de ojos violetas y su amiga de pelo rojo combinaron sus ataques para salvar al murcielago , el hombre de acero quedo hundido en las capas de la estrellas

\- les doy las gracias jovencitas - dijo el hombre de capa negra

\- oiga , cree que despues pueda darme su autografo - dijo la chica de ojos verdes - es para un amigo mio - dijo con una sonrisa

\- star , no eres buena mintiendo - dijo raven girando los ojos

\- bien , me parece que es tiempo de cortarle las alas al murcielago ¿ no crees ? - dijo limpiando el polvo de su hombro

mientras bock lograba controlar a cuervo de sangre , el logro expulsar un destello que cego a cuervo de sangre , ella se froto los ojos y cuando vio medio borroso comenzo a atacar a todos lados haciendo colapsar la estrella

\- nos va a matar a todos - dijo cyborg

\- tenemo que salir de este lugar - dijo chico bestia

\- no , no me voy sin robin - dijo starfire

\- yo tampoco , esperare a que el llegue , vamos amigo puedes hacerlo - dijo apretando los puños

_en el mundo delta..._

los robines se miraron fijamente , pero cuando el robin de ojos rojos apreto el cronometro de la bomba de interfases , el lider de los titanes le vio que tenia la intencion de destruir el mundo de ellos

\- es un juego ¿ verdad ? , este mundo es como un juego , hay una dmension en la que tomamos una desicion y otra en que no la tomamos -

\- ¿ que estas diciendo ? - pregunto el joven titan

\- acabar con cuervo de sangre y sus planes , si destruyo el mundo alfa , lo seguira el beta y el delta , asi hasta el infinito - dijo el chico poseido

-¿ hablas de asesinar ? - pregunto robin

\- a todas las personas que existen y que existiran , escojo hacer la unica eleccion real posible - dijo viendo a los ojos de robin

el chico murcielago le lanza varias bombas de humo , cuando se acerca a atacar a su parte poseida , el malo le bloquea el puño y le da un rodillazo , el robin malo le roba el collar y lo lanza , cuando robin lo toma en una llave , el malo lo lanza contra una columna de tierra y robin cae boca abajo

\- sabes por lo que se somos muy parecidos , todo en ti lo denota , personalidad , tu traje , tus tacticas - dijo acercandose a robin - todas gritan de indignacion , deseperacion y vengaza , ¿ que mal tan terrible te han hecho ? , pero ¿ que importa ? nada importa - dijo tomando del cuello a robin

-¿ que vas a hacer ? ¿ matarme de aburrimiento ? - dijo resistiendo el extrangulamineto

\- de hecho , planeo matarte a golpes - preparando su puño dereho

\- si somos iguales , sabes que esto esta mal , se que fuiste bueno alguna vez - dijo robin a medio hablar

\- no , bueno no , bueno nunca , despues de todo solo soy humano -

el malo comenzo a golpear con sus poderosos puños al joven murcielago y cuando robin lo toma del antifaz le coloca una pequeña bomba que detona haciendo que robin se libere , este le lanza su lazo y el malo se esconde en una bomba de humo , el robin bueno sale y lelga a la computadora de la bomba y comienza a buscar otras coordenadas

\- debiste enviar a la chica de ojos verdes y al tipo de orejas peludas , seguro con su fuerza me habria ganado - dijo tomando de una llave a robin - pero tu no confias en nadie mas para ahcer tu trabajo , pienso de la misma forma- dijo el robin malo a punto de matar al bueno

el robin bueno estaba a punto de morir cuando vio que la bomba solo quedaban unos seguntos , el recordo las coordenadas que le dio el hombre mitad gato y trato de aflojar la llave al cuello de su oponente

\- no puedes hacer esto - dijo robin

\- no mas debate , ahora voy a matarte y luego a todos los demas - dijo tratando de romper el cuello de robin

el robin bueno pone su pie en el teclado de la computadora y gira por la espalda del malo , este se da buelta pero robin le da una patada en el pecho y lo esposa a la pantalla de la computadora

\- hay algo que nos diferencia , los dos miramos dentro del abismo , pero cuando el nos miro , tu parpadeaste - dijo el bueno teletransportando al malo a otro mundo

cuando la bomba con el robin malo fue llevada a un planeta desabitado , el miro por todos lados y no era mas que hielo , cuando la bomba marcaba unos 5 segundos para detonar , en la computadora aparece la opcion de " cancelar "

\- no importa - dijo el poseido con una sonrisa

la bomba exploto junto con el planeta helado , cuando el buen robin entro al portal , lorgro llegar con vida y starfire salio para ayudarlo , ella lo tomo en sus brazos y el chico murcielago estaba severamente lastimado pero vivo

\- lo..lo... lo logramos - dijo el chico con una sonrisa y una enorabuena de pulgar

\- bienvenido amigo - dijo el guardian con la mano extendida

entre el guardian y la princesa cargaron a robin , los titanes se reunieron para que raven los teletransporte a la jump city corrupta , cuando llegaron , robin se desmayo sobre el cuerpo de starfire , ella se alerto al ver que el estaba desmayado

\- bock , robin...- dijo la chcia de ojos verdes preocupada

\- tranquila hermanita , solo se desmayo - dijo tomano su pulso - sera mejor que duerma un poco - dijo cargado a robin

\- ¿ estas seguro de eso ? - pregunto starfire con los ojos vidriosos

\- hasta un titan tiene que dormir de ves en cuando ¿ no te parece ? - pregunto el guardian cargando a su mejor amigo y viendo la sonrisa de su " hermana menor "

continuara...


	14. el consejo de los lideres

**el consejo de los lideres **

robin despertó después de varias horas en los brazos de starfire , ella quien dormía con una sonrisa abrazando a robin , el con mucho cuidado se levanto y tapo a starfire con una cobija que había a los pies de la cama , cuando el noto que chico bestia y cyborg dormían en el mismo cuarto , el chico de piel verde en forma de gato domestico sobre la barriga de cyborg , cuando paso , raven dormía en la cama tapada con una capa blanca , cuando el joven salio vio a su amigo con las piernas y los brazos cruzados meditando como todas las noches

\- ¿ puedo sentarme ? - pregunto el chico murciélago

\- claro , eres invitado a acompañarme - dijo el guardián con los ojos cerrados

\- oye bock , quiero darte las gracias por salvarme amigo - dijo el joven con voz amistosa

\- tu gratitud no es requerida , ademas sin ofender tengo cosas mas serias en que pensar - dijo con voz firme

\- si lo se , es que hace tiempo que no nos comunicamos y la verdad...- trato de explicar el del antifaz

\- ¿ como vas con mi hermanita ? - pregunto abriendo los ojos

\- starfire esta dormida , pero estuve pensando en volver a casa y salir de este problema - dijo con el brazo cargado en la rodilla

\- eso no es lo que te enseñe , ademas el amor es algo muy egoísta ¿ no crees ? dijo el chico de chaleco blanco

\- ¿ por que lo dices ? , solo quiero que no salga lastimada de ninguna forma - dijo el joven líder

\- lo se , lo mismo me pasa con raven , pero desgraciadamente están condenados como todos los mortales - dijo con voz seria

\- si es verdad , como desearía tener la oportunidad de ser un inmortal - dijo en tono de broma el chico de capa amarilla y negra

\- que raro , yo desearía ser un simple mortal - dijo con voz quebrada

\- pero , ¿ no te alegra tener ese don ? digo , puedes hacer lo que quieras y vivir eternamente - dijo tratando de animar a su mejor amigo

\- no lo entiendes , si yo me casaría con raven , no habría nada por que luchar - dijo con la cabeza agachada

\- se mas especifico - pidió el chico de antifaz

\- todos los mortales tienen que morir , esta maldición es permanente , es triste ver como tus seres queridos desaparecen y tu te quedas atado en un universo infinito , sin mi raven , no tendría razón para vivir - explico el joven de capa blanca

\- yo creí que te gustaba ser un inmortal - dijo con sinceridad el joven maravilla

\- es el peor castigo de todos , ver que la vida se escapa y sin tener a alguien que abrazar ni besar , eso es un infierno , a decir verdad , no quiero vivir mas así - dijo con voz quebrada

\- ¿por que no le pasas el rango a otro guardián ? - pregunto robin

\- porque soy el ultimo , los guardianes se dividen en esta escala , los mas débiles son guardianes terrenales es decir cuidan de la gente , los que le siguen son guardianes de los planetas y las estrellas , luego están los guardianes de las galaxias como lo son los sabios y por ultimo los guardianes universales que protegen el universo - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

\- ¿ tu eres...?

\- estoy condenado a ser el guardián del poder infinito por toda la eternidad - dijo bock soltando su bastón - por que soy la extirpe mas poderosa de los guardianes , soy el único que queda en el universo -

\- si tienes un hijo con raven ¿ seria un guardián ? - pregunto el chico de antifaz

\- creo que esa es una pregunta algo atrevida para un mortal - dijo con los ojos a medio cerrar

\- lo siento solo ...- trato de hablar robin

\- espero que no , no quiero que mi hijo tenga este destino , si el fuera un mortal como su madre me gustaría que siga los pasos de su madre en lugar de los míos - dijo algo aliviado

cuando salio el sol , robin tomo un poco de comida y la partió en dos , mientras los dos desayunaban como buenos amigos , raven y starfire salieron y los vieron ahi sentados , ellas se acercaron con cuidado para sorprenderlos , pero el guardián les alcanza unas sillas con sus poderes

\- ¿ como sabias que veníamos ?¿ usaste tus poderes mentales ? - pregunto starfire mirando de entre ojo a su hermano mayor

\- no , es que despides cierto olor a ...mostaza - dijo entre broma en guardián

cuando todos estuvieron reunidos , bock convoco una junta entre la liga de la justicia y los jóvenes titanes , ellos se sentaron y el guardián se saco la capucha dejando ver su cara

\- antes de empezar la junta ¿ alguien tiene alguna pregunta ?- dijo el guardián - si chico bestia - viendo al joven de piel verde con la mano arriba

\- si quiero saber ¿ por que encabezas la junta ? - pregunto el joven de colmillos

\- por que yo empece la junta y ahora ¿ alguien tiene otra pregunta ? - dijo con los dedos entrelazados

\- si ¿ por que encabezas la junta ?- pregunto el joven mitad robot

\- ¿ alguna otra pregunta ? - dijo mientras veía las manos arriba - que no sea de ¿ por que encabezo la junta ?-

las manos bajaron y bock comenzó a girar los ojos , mientras el chico bestia comenzaba a preguntar de nuevo , bock comenzó a apretar los dedos hasta el punto de tomar una decisión

\- tuve mi inspiración , a partir de ahora hablare con los lideres de ambos grupos , los demás pueden retirarse -

los titanes y los demas miembros de la liga de la justicia se levantaron y salieron de la sala de junta , dejando a superman , batman , robin y slade en la mesa

\- bueno ahora...¿ esperen son dos lideres ? - pregunto el guardián

\- bueno , lógicamente bruno seria el líder de la liga de la justicia ya que el la fundo , pero como no quiere el cargo me cedió el mando , el solo seria como ...el que me aconseja y yo le comunico a los demás - dijo el hombre de acero

\- de acuerdo , bien como sabemos tenemos un problema para derrotar a cuervo de sangre , si ella convoco una bestia de otro mundo para destruir el universo alfa , no podremos atacarla porque una de los nuestros recibirá el castigo - comento el guardián

\- el problema es que si las llevamos a las dos a la otra dimensión seria el mismo resultado , cuervo de sangre al ser mas fuerte que raven recibe el daño - comento batman

\- tendríamos que conseguir la forma de igualar sus poderes - dijo slade

\- imposible - dijo el guardián - si incrementamos los poderes de raven en la misma dimensión , también se incrementaran los poderes de cuervo de sangre - dijo bock dejando caer su mirada sobre raven quien estaba delante de la ventana

\- ¿ si lo hacemos a la inversa ?- pregunto robin

\- eso serviría , raven perdería sus poderes como cuervo de sangre - dijo el hombre de capa roja

\- tampoco funcionara - dijo el murciélago - cuando el poder de la chica se acabe , comenzaras a quitarle la vida y no serviría de nada sacrificar a una persona inocente en vano

\- ademas jamas dejaría que sacrifiquen a mi raven y menos para eso - dijo con el tono molesto el joven de ojos dorados

\- ¿ por que usas el termino " mi raven ?- pregunto el hombre de acero

\- porque si , ¿ algún problema ? - pregunto el joven de pelo plateado

\- no , ademas tendrías que aflojar las sogas , te lo estas tomando muy personal - dijo superman

\- deberías cerrar la boca , el chico podría hacerte pedazos - dijo el enmascarado

\- nadie hará pedazos a nadie - dijo el chico murciélago con tono serio

\- no nos desviemos del tema , ademas me temo que seria inútil un ataque a cuervo de sangre , ella conoce todas nuestras debilidades - dijo superman

\- si , ahora que tiene todo su conocimiento a su favor , tenemos que jugar la ultima carta - dijo robin

nunca pensé que diría esto , pero cuervo de sangre nos tiene donde quiere , solo podemos rogar a las estrellas que ella no ataque durante unos días para poder pensar en algo - dijo bock con tono serio

cuando termino la reunión , los cinco se levantaron y primero salio bock con la cabeza tapada , luego batman , superman , robin y luego slade , ninguno sospecho que los lideres estaban acabados antes de pelear , solo restaba esperar sus inevitables muertes

continuara...


	15. los guardianes vs cuervo de sangre

**los guardianes vs cuervo de sangre  
**

\- oye bock , ¿ puedo pasar - dijo raven recargada en el amrco de la puierta

\- si anda y cierra la puerta por favor - dijo el guardian con tono de tristeza

\- ¿ como les fue con la junta ? - pregunto la chica cerrando con seguro

\- a decir verdad , esto se a complicado peor que antes , pero tiene que haber una forma de derrotar a cuervo de sangre - se dijo el con voz seria

\- ¿ si la matas yo tambien morire ? - pregunto raven sacando la capucha de su cabeza

\- si , el problema es que ella es mas fuerte que tu , su poder equivale al de gock'sarha y mucho me temo que tiene que haber bajas en nuestras filas - dijo con voz suave

\- bock , estoy dispuesta a todo - dijo raven mirando a los ojos del guardian

\- no estoy hablando de ti , estoy hablando de mi - dijo mirando al piso

\- no , no te lo permitire , hace unas semanas tu te sacrificaste por nosotros y me senti abatida , no dejare que te me escapes de nuevo - dijo la chica de piel gris

\- raven , jamas dejaria que nada te pase , ademas por si no lo recuerdas no puedo morir - dijo tratando de consolar a raven

\- no , no dejare que hagas locuras , encontraremos otra forma - dijo acercandose a los labios del joven de ojos dorados

los dos comenzaron a besarce apasionadamente , pero raven tenia otras intenciones , los dos se separaron y salieron al patio donde estaban los demas aliados

\- bueno , tome una decision , los lideres discutiremos el tema de nuevo- dijo soltando a raven de la cintura

\- oye viejo ¿ tu eres un lider ? ¿ de que ? - pregunto el joven mitad robot

\- soy el lider de los guardianes restantes , ahora los guardianes iran a la guerra - dijo con tono serio

\- ¿ pero no eras el ultimo ? - pregunto robin

-si , pero aun tenemos al guardian de la tierra - dijo con voz seria - ademas el nos ayudara contra cuervo de sangre -

\- asi , bueno , espero que sea alguien sumamente poderoso - dijo el chico bestia saltando delante de raven

\- en efecto es alguien fuerte - dijo bock con los ojos a medio cerrar

\- sip , mala suerte raven , fue un placer conocerte - dijo en tono de broma el chico de piel verde - oye ¿ me dejas tu computadora ? - pregunto el joven de orejas puntiagudas

\- chico bestia , no estoy hablando de raven , estoy hablando de ti - dijo con voz seria

-¡¿ del chico bestia ?! - preguntaron todos asombrados por la confesion de bock

-¿ es broma ? anda diles viejo , diles que es una broma - dijo nervioso el chico bestia

\- ¿ recuerdas una vez en que halla contado un chiste o hecho una broma ?- pregunto el guardian con los brazos cruzados

\- ¿ estas hablando en serio ?- pregunto el chico de colmillos

\- no entiendo ¿ desde cuando el chico bestia es un guardian ? - pregunto raven

\- desde que lo nombre - dijo acercandose al chico de piel verde - como guardian de la tierra es tu deber protegerla -

\- adelante , es hora de que el guardian de la tierra se luzca - dijo en forma heroica

\- espera , espera , ¿ desde cuando el chico bestia es un guardian ?- pregunto starfire en modo pensante

-kan-ki-ha - dijo el guardian mientras creaba un portal que mostraba la batalla anterior

flash back ...

los cielos se volvieron rojos y las nubes negras , mientras los titanes fueron hasta donde estaban los pilares , sarha estaba tratando de invocar al demonio de su cripta para pdoer destruir al mundo

bock : chico bestia ahora te hago entrega del collar de mi gente

cb : ¿ es enserio ?

bock : si , te nombro guardian del planeta tierra , quiero que cuides de los animales y la gente , ellos son la fuente de la vida

cb : lo hare , te voy a extrañar

fin del flash back...

\- ¿ ahora entiendes ?- pregunto el guardian borrando la imagen- tu eres el guardian del planeta tierra por eso vendras conmigo - dijo caminando con su baston

\- como ordenes santo guardian del poder infinito - dijo con un tono de respeto

\- una cosa mas , vuelves a decir eso y juro que te asesino - dijo amenazando con sus garras

el chico bestia trago saliba y siguio al guardian , ahora los dos guardianes entrarian en un periodo de enfriamiento para el ataque a cuervo de sangre , esa misma tarde , bock estaba sentado con chico bestia al lado meditando , la meditacion era interrumpido por los bostezos del chico de piel verde

\- vuelves a bostezar y te engrapo la boca - dijo con los ojos cerrados

-disculpa pero ¿ crees que ganaremos contra cuervo de sangre ? - pregunto el chico guntando los dedos indice que apuntaban para arriba

\- nuestro objetivo no es derrotar a cuervo de sangre , es recuperar el punto debil de los demas guerreros de la justicia - dijo con los ojos cerrados

-¿ por que es tan importante hacer eso ? ¿ cuantas debilidades pueden tener ? - pregunto el chico de piel verde

\- chico bestia , entiende bien esto superman es vulnerable con kriptonita , a linterna verde lo afecta la luz amarilla o cualquier cosa con ese color , al detectiver marciano es vulnerable al frio extremo , flash es capaz de perder la conciencia si trata de escapar a gran velocidad , tanto diana , batman , la chica halcon y robin son mortales capaces de ser asesinados con cuanquier metodo , raven es vulnerable si sus energias estan impares , starfire es debil ante el cromo y cyborg es mas facil de manipular si sus circuitos se alteran - dijo bock

\- ¿ cual es mi debilidad ? - pregunto el chico bestia cerando los ojos

\- los guardianes no tenemos debilidad , pero tu mente es tanto sabia como ingenua , pero tu mayor debilidad es terra - dijo con los ojos cerrado

\- ¿ por que es mi debilidad ?- pregunto poniendose en una forma mas derecha

\- tu sentiste mucho cuando los traiciono para trabajar con slade , cuando murio tu sufriste mucho , cuando perdio la memoria , tu no sabias quien eras - explico el guardian

-entiendo , bock ¿ cual es tu debilidad ? - pregunto el joven con tono serio

\- mi debilidad son todos ustedes , los unicos que me acoguieron ,me aceptaron como soy y me guiaron en mis horas mas oscuras , mis amigos son mi fortaleza y mi debilidad - dijo con voz suave

\- ¿ estamos listos ? - pregunto el joven de piel verde

\- aun no , nesecitas la vestimenta adecuada de un guardian - dijo poniendo su mano sobre la frente del chico bestia - ¿ de que color la quieres ? - pregunto

\- ya sabes que color elijo - dijo con una sonrisa

el guardian le otorgo la tunica del guardian de la tierra , el chico bestia miro la tunica verde con marcas de oro , pero la capucha no le gusto y decidio usarlo como capa , cuando salieron , bock al ser un guardian de mayor rango iba adelante seguido del chico bestia , cuando se asomaron todos vieron a los bravos guardianes salir para combatir contra el mal de cuervo de sangre

continuara...


	16. el ataque a cuervo de sangre

**el ataque a cuervo de sangre  
**

los dos guardianes , el del poder infinito y el de la tierra salieron siendo vigilados por los titanes y la liga de la justicia , los guardianes estaban listos para salir

\- raven , si algo llegara a pasar quiero que destruyas este libro - dijo bock dando el libro a raven

\- promete que volverás - dijo ella preocupada

\- te prometo por las lunas de antauri que volveré - dijo el besando los labios de raven

los dos guardianes salieron del escondite , mientras las patrullas de cuervo de sangre , los dos se escondieron en medio de los callejones listos para entrar al castillos de cuervo de sangre

\- viejo , ¿ crees que derrotaremos a cuervo de sangre si la enfrentamos ? - pregunto chico bestia

\- nuestra misión no es de asesinato , solo tenemos que eliminar la lista de los puntos débiles de todos - dijo bock con los ojos brillantes

\- entiendo , pero ¿ como pasaremos contra los soldados de cuervo de sangre ? - pregunto el joven de piel verde

\- siendo uno de ellos para pasar - dijo bock

el guardián se disfrazo como uno de los agentes corruptos , el chico bestia fue vestido igual que el , cuando los dos salieron a las calles disfrazados

\- bien ahora tenemos que entrar al castillo - dijo bock

\- bien solo una cosa , ¿ que hacemos con los guardias que vienen detrás de nosotros ? - dijo el chico bestia

los dos guardianes miraron al ejercito de poseídos , ellos comenzaron a pelear , pero no tenían tiempo que perder , bock creo una bengala solar y los poseídos quedan temporalmente segados por la bengala solar

\- chico bestia por aquí - dijo el guardián corriendo al callejón

\- ¿ estamos rodeados ? - pregunto el joven de piel verde

\- si , pero si ellos alertan a cuervo de sangre , no podremos tomarla por sorpresa - dijo con la espalda a la pared

\- tengo una idea - dijo el chico bestia

\- no hay tiempo para bromas , tenemos que salir de este callejón - dijo mirando con su visión de rayos X

\- no es verdad , tengo una idea - dijo el chico con una sonrisa

\- no levantaremos un ejercito de gatos callejeros y atacaremos a los guardias - dijo bock con ojos verdes

\- ¿ por que no ? - pregunto el chico de piel verde

\- porque es ridículo - dijo con tono serio

\- entonces plan B - dijo pensando - ¿ que tal si nos apoderamos de la mente del guardia para que nos deje pasar - dijo con los dedos entrelazados

\- bueno , eso no es un plan tan idiota , pero bien pensado - dijo saliendo de callejón

los dos salieron del escondite y comenzaron a pelear contra los guardias , el chico bestia los embestía en forma de rinoceronte , cuando uno de los guardias le dispara con un láser el lo esquiva en forma de serpiente y salta en forma de león , mientras el guardián usaba sus garras para matar a los guardias , el chico bestia lo vio asombrado

\- oye , oye viejo ¿ por que los matas ? - pregunto el guardián de la tierra

\- descuida , no son humanos , son solo pedazos de metal caminantes - dijo degollando y dejando ver la maquinaria de los robots

\- perfecto - dijo el chico bestia transformándose en un gorila y golpeando a todos los soldados de cuervo de sangre

\- bien , ahora vamos por... oh demonios , chico bestia prepárate , esto se pone bueno - dijo el guardián haciendo crecer sus garras

cuando vieron que unos enormes robots se acercaban , el chico bestia y el guardián se prepararon para la batalla , el joven de piel verde se volvió un tirano-saurio y embiste al robot

\- chico bestia , aun lado - le grito el guardián

el chico bestia se volvió una rata y bock salto con un golpe descendente de sus garras corto a la mitad al robot que tenia el emblema de cuervo de sangre , cuando mas soldados salieron , el chico de piel verde y el de ojos dorados estaban a merced de los soldados

\- viejo , estoy algo cansado - dijo tratando de respirar

\- ya podrás descansar cuando no estés muerto - dijo con voz seria

\- oye viejo ¿ por que no dices cuando estemos muertos ? - pregunto el chico alzando la guardia

\- porque yo no puedo morir sesos de gelatina - dijo el guardián

cuando los soldados salieron , una explosión los divide , bock vio que los soldados salieron espantados , los dos guardianes vieron como del castillo solo salia cuervo de sangre con los ojos rojos y un temperamento terrible

\- es idea mía o la raven esta muy molesta - pregunto el chico bestia

\- es idea tuya , pero algo le pasa - dijo el guardián

\- creo que es hora de una retirada estratégica - dijo el joven de piel verde

\- ¿ retirada estratégica ? ¿ que es eso ? - pregunto el guardián

\- es correr pero con valor - dijo con tono de miedo

\- huir no esta en mi vocabulario , tampoco rendirse pero por distintos motivos - explico el guardián

la ira de cuervo de sangre y el desgaste eran muy evidentes , ellos dos tenían que atacar pero sin lastimar a cuervo de sangre , la mujer de ojos rojos comenzó a destruir todo sin tener conciencia de que hacia , bock la miro extrañado y aprovecho la oportunidad

\- chico bestia entra al castillo y saca la lista - le ordeno bock

\- de acuerdo , es hora de que el guardián de la tierra se luzca - dijo con tono de engreído

\- ¡ pero ya !- le grito el joven ojos dorados

el joven se volvio una paloma y penetro en el castillo de cuervo de sangre , cuando cuervo de sangre se acerca a bock comienza a respirar de forma irregular y mas acelerada que antes

\- estas muriendo , ¿ verdad maldita ? - pregunto bock

\- necesito... necesito...- trato de decir cuervo de sangre

\- parece que solo el placer carnal te mantiene bajo control y al asesinar a starfire no pudiste saciar tu apetito de mujeres , es por eso que te debilitas - le dijo el guardián

cuervo se sangre se desploma sobre el cuerpo del guardián y este no presentía el plan de cuervo de sangre , ella solo gritaba como demonio , mientras bock esperaba a que muriera , en el ultimo instante cuervo de sangre clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del guardián robando varios centímetros cúbicos de sangre , bock la quito de su cuerpo con ira

\- gracias por la sangre , ahora tengo para mantenerme hasta que llegue la virgen que sacrificaran para saciar mi sed - dijo lamiendo sus manos manchadas de sangre

\- entonces solo necesitabas sangre , lastima que mi sangre sea pura y no te servirá de nada - dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos a medio cerrar

\- ¿ que...que... me esta pasando ? - pregunto con dolores en el estomago y sus dedos quemándose

\- te estas purificando , vaya así que tu debilidad es mi sangre , anda puedes tomara la que quieras - dijo acercándose a cuervo de sangre

cuervo de sangre vio a uno de los soldados muertos y se lo llevo al cielo , mientras volaba le succionaba la sangre , sus poderes se regeneraron , ella voltea y le arroja el cadáver al guardián

\- es verdad , el éxtasis es lo que me da la fuerza , pero la sangre también ayuda mucho , es como una practica vampirezca - dijo lamiendo sus dedos

\- eres una demente , pero al menos se cual es tu debilidad , no soportas mucho sin sangre fresca - dijo el guardián

\- no , error , lo que me da la fuerza es el placer físico que se me entrega , un baño de sangre con dos mujeres eso si es el paraíso - dijo con los ojos rojos y lista para atacar

\- no entiendo ¿ como en éxtasis te da poder ? , eso es incomprensible - dijo el guardián cruzado de brazos

\- es mi secretito , pero si quieres puedes visitarme de noche , aunque no se si saldrás de mi cuarto jaja - dijo guiñando el ojo derecho

cuervo de sangre preparo su mano para atacar , pero cuando creo una bola de energiza maligna ella punto a bock , pero en el ultimo segundo cambio a la torre destruyendo la lista y al chico bestia

\- ¡ chico bestia ! , maldita ¿por que lo hiciste ? - pregunto el guardián

\- vamos hasta tu odias al chico bestia y ... ven acá estúpido gato verde - dijo cuervo de sangre

\- lo siento pero ya nos tenemos que ir , tengo una cita con mi chica -

los guardianes desaparecieron y llegaron al refugio de la resistencia , cuando el chico bestia comenzó a escupir bolas de pelos , escupió la lista , bock lo miro con desagrado y el chico bestia volvió a la normalidad

\- ni de broma tocare esa cosa - dijo con los brazos cruzados

\- no seas delicado , pero mira la lista esta sana - dijo mostrando la lista

los guardianes habían concluido con éxito la misión , pero a bock le quedo en la cabeza sobre las debilidades de cuervo de sangre

continuara...


	17. la victoria no dura

**la victoria no dura  
**

los dos guardianes lograron llegar a tiempo para presumir de su éxito ante la campaña que armaron , con la lista a medio digerir lograron recuperar las debilidades de cada uno de los héroes , cuando paso unos minutos , los lideres prepararían su reunión de lideres

\- bueno ya que tenemos la lista de las debilidades , hay algo que me llamo la atención - dijo el guardián con tono serio

\- escucha chico , esta lista tiene que ser destruido - dijo el hombre de acero

\- vuelves a llamarme chico y pasaras el resto de tu vida creyendo que eres una niña de 5 años - amenazo el guardián

\- ¿ lo harías ?- pregunto superman

\- raven te cepillara el pelo - le dijo el guardián

\- escucha tenemos que destruir esa lista , si cuervo de sangre tiene una copia seria inútil - dijo batman

\- es verdad , no sabemos si cuervo de sangre tiene una copia - dijo el chico del antifaz

\- lo lamento amigos , pero no podemos asegurar que ella no tenga una copia - dijo superman

los lideres se pusieron a pensar , mientras ellos miraban que la lista no aseguraba nada , bock tomo el papel y se fijo todos los puntos débiles de cada uno de los héroes pero en la lista aparecía la siguiente información

superman : kriptonita

batman : mortal

diana : su lazo dorado

linterna verde : mortal sin su anillo

flash : arma anti gravedad

el detective marciano : frió extremo

chica halcón : calamita

jóvenes titanes ...

robin : mortal

starfire : debilidad al cromo

chico bestia : traje anti-transformación

cyborg : circuitos corrompidos

raven : mordaza y mañatada

bock'sahra : inconcluso ...sin debilidad aparente

los super héroes se sorprendieron al ver que el guardián del poder infinito no tenia debilidad , lo que les sorprendía es que conocían al debilidad de todos

\- parece que el único que no tiene debilidad es el guardián de 5000 años - dijo batman

\- que tal si usamos la inmortalidad de bock a nuestro favor - menciono el joven de antifaz

\- es imposible que usáramos mi inmortalidad , eso es lo que quiere cuervo de sangre para vivir eternamente - dijo bock

\- pero podemos usarlo a nuestro favor - dijo batman

\- ¿ alguna sugerencia ? por que dudo que sepas del flolkclor de los guardianes - dijo bock con los dedos entrelazados

\- a decir verdad carezco de información sobre civilizaciones extraterrestres - dijo batman

\- ¿ es idea mía o tratas de volverte gracioso ? - dijo el chico del antifaz

\- escuchen , no nos desviemos del tema , es evidente que cuervo de sangre nos lleva una gran ventaja - dijo bock

\- al parecer tiene el conocimiento suficiente para combinar ciencia y tecnología , es evidente que tiene trabajadores y científicos por todos lados - dijo el hombre murciélago

\- no solo eso , también encontré este emblema en una de sus torres - dijo robin sacando el emblema con la forma de una estrella de cuatro puntos de color roja

\- deja ver eso , es un emblema chaman , posiblemente ella lo use para corromper a los demás- dijo el guardián con el emblema en su mano

\- esperen , ¿ dijiste que tu novia era la opuesta a cuervo de sangre verdad ? - dijo el hombre de acero

\- es verdad , ¿ que quieres decir con eso ? - dijo bock algo enojado

\- solo digo que quizás ella nos pueda salvar a todos - dijo el hombre de acero

\- no me gusta como lo dijiste - dijo el guardián

el hombre de acero se levanto de su silla , el guardián se lanza sobre el hombre de acero , cuando superman cae de espaldas los dos comenzaron a cambiar puñetazos entre ellos

\- no dejare que nadie le haga daño a mi raven - dijo bock cambiando puñetazos con superman

batman y robin los separan , los dos se miraron fríamente , cuando se calmaron las cosas , bock seguía enfurecido con el héroe de acero

\- escucha nunca dije nada sobre sacrificar a tu novia - dijo el hombre de acero

\- mas te vale que no lo hallas insinuado , si se te ocurre hacerle algo malo , me encargare de que sufras - amenazo el guardián

\- escucha guardián , nadie lastimara a tu chica , se que sientes lo mismo que yo cuando peleaba con diana - dijo el murciélago

\- mas les vale , no dejare que nadie le ponga las manos enésima - dijo el joven de capa blanca

\- nadie le hará daño a raven , confía en mi amigo mio - dijo el joven de antifaz con la mano en el hombro del guardián

\- lo que tenemos que aceptar es la verdad , no importa lo que hagamos , cuervo de sangre nos llevo una gran ventaja - dijo el encapotado

\- es verdad , tenemos que hacer algo para evitar la masacre - dijo superman

\- es verdad , solo necesito pensar un poco , por ahora la reunión a terminado - dijo el guardián saliendo de cuarto

los lideres salieron de la reunión , superman y bock salieron con el ceño fruncido , pero los murciélagos estaban preocupados por los pasos de los dos que se peleaban , sabían que el guardián defendería a su novia hasta las ultimas consecuencia , pero tenían que impedir las peleas internas

continuara...


	18. el plan del consejo

**el plan del consejo  
**

bock salio de la reunión con la sangre que le hervia , caminando con los brazos cruzados fue al cuarto de raven y al abrir la puerta ella estaba dormida con arella en los brazos , el joven de capa blanca sonrie al ver la imagen que al parecer ablando su corazón , el se acerca con cuidado y se acuesta abrazando a su supuesta familia , bock se quita su capa y cubre a raven y a la niña , cuando el las mira con cara de tristeza

\- bock ¿ algun problema ? - pregunto la joven de piel gris

\- no , nada - dijo con los ojos vidriosos

\- bock dime la verdad -

\- no hay forma de derrotar a cuervo de sangre sin matarte - dijo con tono de tristeza

\- bock , ahora que estamos con nuestra familia me gustaría saber si podemos quedarnos con arella - dijo raven abrazando la cabeza de la niña

\- raven , pero nosotros no ...- trato de decir bock mirando los ojos de raven

\- cuando termines con cuervo de sangre , ella no tendrá a nadie y nosotros podremos cuidarla - dijo raven

\- raven , ¿ esto es lo que quieres ? - pregunto bock con su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven de capa azul

\- lo que mas quiero en la vida , solos tu ,yo y un hijo o hija a quien abrazar - dijo raven con tono sincero

el guardián trato de besar a la hechicera y cuando estaba a unos centímetros , la niña levanta la cabeza , bock mira a la niña de ojos dorados y el le acaricia la cabeza , cuando ellos duermen abrazados , el corazón del guardián se lleno de alegría , el guardián estaba listo para pasar al paso dos

\- oye bock , te necesitamos en la junta - dijo robin

\- de acuerdo - el guardián tapo a su hija con su capa - ahora voy -

los lideres salieron del cuarto , cuando se sentaron , slade estaba sentado al lado de superman , el líder de la resistencia , los lideres de la liga de la justicia , el líder de los titanes y el líder de los guardianes estaban listos para el asalto final

\- bien , ahora nuestros exploradores descubrieron el verdadero plan de cuervo de sangre - dijo slade con un control en la mano

\- ¿ que demonios es eso ? - dijo bock

\- es un generador , lo bastante grande como para hacer colisionar los 9 planetas - dijo batman

\- ¿ como detendremos algo del tamaño de una ciudad ? - dijo superman

\- entramos y desmantelamos el generador - dijo el guardian de brazos cruzados

\- no podemos , si no lo notaste tiene un campo electromagnético que no deja entrar nada ni nadie - dijo batman con el láser señalando el campo

\- soy un mago , no soy un científico - dijo el guardián con los dedos entre lazados - ademas ¿que harás ? ¿ lanzarle el bati bumerán ?

\- mas o menos - dijo batman - robin quiero que tu , el chico verde y cyborg pongan de nuevo el atalaya bajo el mando de la liga dela justicia -

\- ¿ que es el atalaya ? - pregunto el guardián con el bastón junto a el

\- es la estación espacial mas grande del mundo , es la base central de la liga dela justicia - dijo el chico del antifaz

\- bueno , entonces este es el plan - dijo el guardián con tono serio

cuando los lideres discutían sobre el plan para atacar a cuervo de sangre , bock tenia un plan para terminar con el mal de la dimensión para siempre , mientras los demas esperaban afuera por ordenes de los lideres , cuando salieron los lideres ordenaron que todos se prepararan para el ataque a cuervo de sangre , esto era ahora a todo o nada

\- escuchen , este es el día que estuvimos esperando , ahora nos levantaremos contra los agentes de cuervo de sangre - dijo slade

\- titanes , ahora pelearemos con todo lo que tengamos o caeremos juntos - dijo el lider de los titanes

\- quiero que todos luchemos por lo que nos corresponde , nuestros ideales están en juego - aplico el hombre murciélago

todos tomaron sus posiciones y la resistencia tomo sus armas que habian hecho a improvisar , los guardianes estaban listos para la pelea , las posiciones estaban listas para el ataque

\- escuchen , la liga dela justicia se encargara de entrar al reactor para poder detener el pulso electromagnético - dijo el enmascarado

\- cyborg y chico bestia , ustedes vendrán conmigo para poder entrar a atalaya - dijo el chico del antifaz

\- de acuerdo , starfire , raven y arella guiaran a la resistencia junto con slade contra el ejercito de cuervo de sangre - menciono el guardián con el mapa en las manos - ustedes se aseguraran de que el ejercito no se acerque al campo de batalla - señalando el punto de referencia

\- espera ¿ que jaras tu bock ? - pregunto la chica de ojos violetas

\- enfrentare a cuervo de sangre con mis propias manos - dijo con mirada seria

\- no puedes pelear tu solo - dijo raven tomando de la mano al guardián - ire contigo - dijo con tono triste

\- negativo , esta es mi pelea ya que yo los metí en esto y yo los sacare , pero si algo me pasa quiero que corran y no miren atrás - dijo con el bastón detrás de su espalda

\- bock , no tienes que hacer eso - dijo robin

\- raven , tomo esto - dijo dando su bastón a la chica de capa azul - quiero que lo uses con sabiduría

los guerreros estaban listos para el asalto final contra cuervo de sangre , pero ella estaba preparada para soportar la pelea contra la liga de la justicia , los jóvenes titanes y la resistencia , la batalla recién empezaba

continuara...


	19. la caída del imperio de sangre I

**la caída del imperio de sangre parte I  
**

las tropas estaban estaban listas para el ataque , mientras robin , chico bestia y cyborg se deslizaron para encontrar la nave que los llevaría al atalaya , los tres se escondieron en las montañas , cuando vieron las naves de cuervo de sangre lelgar , los tres se lanzaron contra los guardias para poder llegar con exito al atalaya , mientras la liga de la justicia se escargaba del generador , la mayor parte de cuervo de sangre estaba en el generador

\- escuchen , no podemos destruir el generador hasta que no deshagamos el campo de fuerza - dijo el enmascarado

\- descuida , solo entramos desactivamos el campo de fuerza y listo - dijo el encapotado

\- ese es el problema , no creo que cuervo de sangre lo haga tan facil - dijo la princesa de las amazonas

\- clarck y diana distraigan a los soldados , yo entrare y me encargare de desactivar el campo - dijo el enmascarado de negro

los dos se lanzaron contra los guardias mientras batman avanzaba , superman lo toma de los hombros y lo lanza hasta el techo del generador , el enmascarado cae de pie y con su bati láser abre un agujero en el techo , cuando entra estaba los dos últimos generales de cuervo de sangre , el chico bestia y el cyborg corrupto

\- parece que esto sera mas tardado de lo que pensé - dijo el murciélago

\- me gustaría saber ¿ por que te revelas ? - dijo el hombre mitad robot

\- las cosas no tienen que ser asi , tienen que ser de otra forma - dijo el encapotado escondiendo las manos en la capa

el chico bestia da unos pasos y batman les lanza sus bati bumerán ellos los esquivan pero cuando miran batman no estaba , los dos comenzaron a buscar a batman , el se movía con rapidez por las sombras , cuando el mitad robot estaba buscando con su detector de calor , el le lanza un bumerán y cyborg lo atrapa con sus manos

\- ¿ crees que tu tecnología podrá conmigo ? - dijo el chico mitad robot

\- tienes que aprender a no confiarte - dijo el hombre murcielago con un detonador en las manos

cuando batman apretó el botón , el robot quedo electrocutado y sus circuitos dañados , el chico de piel verde se lanza en forma de tigre , pero batman lo esquiva y con sus bombas logra escapar , el chico lo busca en forma de león , cuando batman salta frente a el lo logra enlazar del hocico y lo amarra a un poste eléctrico

\- robin , robin contesta - dijo batman

\- te escucho fuerte y claro , el atalaya esta bajo nuestro mando otra vez - dijo poniendo las coordenadas

\- espera viejo , ¿ cual es el arma de la que hablabas ? - pregunto el chico bestia

\- estas parada sobre ella - dijo con los últimos datos

-¿ que quieres decir con eso ? - dijo el chico de piel verde con cara de asustado

\- estrellaremos el atalaya contra su pequeño proyecto de ciencias - el atalaya podrá destruir el generador - dijo señalando el objetivo

\- que bien , escapamos los tres y adiós atalaya ¿ verdad ?- dijo cyborg

\- temo que no es tan fácil - el joven maravilla toma a chico bestia y lo arroja a la capsula de escape , el se mueve detrás de cyborg y lo empuja de una patada a la espalda , los dos quedan encerrados en la capsula

\- ¿ que demonios estas haciendo ? - pregunto cyborg

\- sin nadie que dirija el atalaya se desviara y lo peor de todo es que se desintegraría antes de impactar contra el generador de cuervo de sangre -

el joven maravilla lanza la capsula de escape con los dos adentro , el chico de antifaz se puso al mando del atalaya para el conteo final , mientras la liga dela justicia trataba de desactivar el campo

\- batman , tengo el atalaya en posición , pero necesito que saquen el campo de fuerza - dijo robin abrochándose el cinturón

\- robin , sal de ahí ahora , no tienes que hacer esto - dijo bruno tratando de llegar al generador

\- negativo , si se desvía un centímetro , todo el sacrificio sera inútil - dijo cortando la llamada

el joven antifaz estaba dispuesto a llevar el atalaya contra el generador , cuando batman logro desactivarlo , el tomo su lazo y salio por la ventana , mientras diana y clarck peleaban contra los soldados

\- el campo de fuerza esta destruido , pero tenemos que sacar a robin del atalaya - dijo el murciélago

\- iré por el - dijo superman

cuando el encapotado estaba por alzar vuelo se ve un destello blanco que volaba en dirección al atalaya , cuando la base llego a la atmósfera , las temperaturas elevadas y la presión hizo que robin se desmayara antes del impacto , el joven de ojos dorados entra por los muros de la nave cohete y corta los cinturones con sus garras , carga a su mejor amigo en sus hombros y sale del atalaya , cuando este impacta los dos salen despedidos a la tierra cayendo en la arena

\- gracias por la ayuda amigo - dijo robin sosteniendo su cabeza

\- ¿ por que siempre quieres ser un héroe ? - pregunto el guardián con los brazos cruzados

\- mira quien lo dice - soltó robin en un tono de broma

los dos se cubrieron de la explosión del atalaya , los héroes vieron como su base se estrellaba contra el generador haciendo que este explotara arruinando los planes principales de cuervo de sangre , mientras tanto solo restaba liberar a los nueve planetas que estaban bajo el mando de cuervo de sangre para evitar que siga atentando

\- disculpe emperatriz , pero los rebeldes destruyeron el generador - dijo el soldado viendo a la mujer con una copa de sangre en la mano mirando por la ventana

\- eso puedo ver idiota , por lo visto si quiero que algo salga bien tengo que hacerlo yo misma - dijo con tono serio - alisten a los soldados , quiero que maten a todos los que se opongan a mi , sin piedad - dijo con tono frió

\- como mande mi señora - dijo el soldado agachando la cabeza

\- esperen , quiero que dejen que el hombre de ojos dorados , la chica de capa azul y mi hija pasen , no los detenga - dijo cuervo de sangre con una sonrisa

\- pero señora acaba de ...- antes de que el soldado tratara de hablar , cuervo de sangre empezó a apretar su puño y el soldado sentía dolores , cuando ella lo abre el soldado cae muerto

\- felicidades , te acabo de acender - dijo mirando al compañero del soldado muerto - ahora dejen que esos tres vengan yo me encargare de ellos -

el soldado le hizo reverencia y saco el cadáver del camino de la emperatriz , cuando ella termino de vaciar la copa de sangre fue hasta donde estaba su armario y tomo una caja negra bastante grande

\- ahora cumpliré con mi designio y nade me detendrá -

continuara...


	20. la caída del imperio de sangre II

**la caída del imperio de sangre parte II  
**

las tropas habían liberado a los planetas , raven , starfire y slade llevaron a los nativos a la tierra para atacar el castillo de cuervo de sangre , cuando llegaron , la liga dela justicia y los demás titanes estaban listos para derrotar a cuervo de sangre

\- raven , informe de avance - dijo bock con el comunicador en su mano derecha

\- starfire logro liberar a los nativos de los nueve planetas y vamos en dirección a la tierra - dijo la chica de piel gris

\- perfecto , los rebeldes están en la base del castillo de cuervo de sangre , ahora los titanes y la liga de la justicia lucharemos por detenerlos - comunico cerrando la trasmisión

los rebeldes llegaron a las puertas del castillo de cuervo de sangre , robin , cyborg ,chico bestia y bock'sarha estaban listos para pelear contra los soldados de cuervo de sangre , pero para suerte del guardián aparece su hija de 13 años

\- ¿ arella ? ¿ que haces en este lugar ?- pregunto el guardián arrodillado frente a su hija

\- mama me trajo , ella dijo que podia ayudar a pelear contra mi madre - dijo la niña

\- arella , hace tiempo tuve la desagradable experiencia de pelear contra mi propia madre , no quiero que vivas lo mismo - dijo el guadian

\- pero soy la hija de un guardián , mi deber es proteger a los inocentes - dijo la niña de capa blanca

\- seras una estupenda guardiana algún día - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

los titanes estaban reunidos para pelear contra la tiranía de cuervo de sangre , mientras ella tenia a su ejercito listo para pelear contra los rebeldes , cuervo de sangre estaba en la torre , cuando vio a bock'sarha , raven y arella , ella tenia algo para esperarlos , cuando las tropas atacaron bock y raven comenzaron a perseguir a cuervo de sangre

\- cuervo de sangre da la cara - dijo bock con un tono desafiante

\- ¿ por que te tardaste tanto ? - pregunto la mujer sin mirar a los ojos del guardián - sabes es hora de que rebele mi verdadero poder

cuervo de sangre se dio vueltas con un sello en su frente , al parecer tenia forma de estrella de seis puntos , al parecer estaba hecho de sangre negra

\- ¿ que harás con eso ? - pregunto el guardián

\- me ayudara a librarme de ustedes y haremos de este mundo un lugar mejor - dijo cuervo de sangre

\- ¡ para ti ! , haces un lugar mejor para ti - dijo raven con tono desafiante

\- si , eso es lo que hago con mis poderes -

la bruja comenzó a liberar un aura realmente monstruosa , el guardián comenzó a sacar sus alas de ángel , pero cuervo de sangre se sentía confiada de su victoria

\- jajaja , ni te molestes en pelea contra mi , sabes que yo no recibo daño y no creo que tu lastimes a tu novia - dijo cuervo de sangre con burla

\- si pues mira esto - el guardián con sus propias garras se corta las manos y las empapa en su sangre - ahora podre pelear sin lastimar a raven -

\- el guardián se mancho las manos con sangre , que ironía - dijo cuervo de sangre

el guardián se lanzo contra la cara de cuervo de sangre y la azoto con un golpe mortal , pero raven solo sentía unos pellizcos y el cuerpo de cuervo de sangre salio volando hasta estrellarse con un edificio , este se desploma sobre el cuerpo de la emperatriz

\- lo sabia , no puede con mi sangre purificada - dijo el guardián

\- bock escucha asegúrate de que no se me acerque , tengo un plan - dijo raven con el necronomicon en las manos

\- ¿ que diablos dices ? - dijo bock mirando a raven

\- solo asegúrate de que no se me acerque - dijo raven con el libro

el chico de ojos dorados tomo a cuervo de sangre y la lanza contra la pared y comenzó a golpear a cuervo de sangre con los puños en todo el cuerpo , cuando le da un puñetazo el cuerpo de cuervo de sangre atraviesa la pared , bock la tomo de la pierna y cuervo de sangre lo golpea en la cara y le da un rodillazo en la entre pierna

\- lamento haber dañado esa zona - dijo con las manos apuntando a sus ojos

\- descuida , no sentí nada con ese golpe - dijo tomando del cuello al cuervo de sangre

\- bock , tengo la solución para derrotar a cuervo de sangre , haz que se quede quieta - dijo raven

el guardián le hizo una llave y raven se acerco a cuervo de sangre , ella se trataba de liberar golpeando las costillas de bock con unos potentes codazos

\- arthuru kanty , singahrie - kathuey kathuey , mangurae intendey - cuando raven dijo el ultimo conjuro algo paso, del cuerpo de cuervo de sangre salio una banshee del cuerpo de sangre - bock ahora - grito raven

el guardián soltó a la supuesta cuervo de sangre y con su espada corta al fantasma de aura maligna , el joven de ojos dorados la corta por la mitad con su espada y los tres caen al suelo

\- raven , ¿ como sabias que estaba poseída por una banshee ? - pregunto el joven de alas de ángel

\- arella me contó que el sello que tenia en la frente era de las hermanas de lucifer -

\- ¿ por que no me lo dijiste antes ? - pregunto bock

\- es un secreto de madre e hija - dijo ella con arella en los brazos

cuando la verdadera identidad de cuervo de sangre volvio a ser raven , ella cayo de rodillas llorando , bock se acerco con la espada desenfundada hacia cuervo de sangre

\- gracias , gracias bock te lo agradezco de corazón - dijo la raven con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - ahora termina con mi sufrimiento -

-bock piensa lo que aras - dijo la joven de capa azul

\- no raven , debo pagar por mis culpas , arella , ve con ellos - le dijo la cuervo en el piso

\- madre no tienes que hacer esto - dijo la niña de capa blanca

\- no arella , lo que te hice no tiene perdón , no tiene perdón hija - dijo la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos - ve con ellos , te darán lo que no te di -

\- madre , por favor no te vallas - dijo la niña abrazando a su madre

\- arella , debo pagar por mis culpas , tienes que ir con ellos - dijo la mujer de leotardo rojo

\- no madre , los guardianes perdonan , no fue tu culpa - dijo la niña abrazando a su madre

el guardián enfundo su espada cuando la mujer se levanto con su hija en brazos , el la mira y la mujer se le acerca al joven de alas blancas , cuando bock se dio la vuelta el la miro

\- bock , ¿ por que no me mataste ? -

\- por que el trabajo de los guardianes es destruir la maldad , jamas lastimaría a nadie que tuviera bondad en su corazón - dijo bock convirtiendo sus alas en su túnica

la mujer se acerca a bock y lo besa tiernamente en la boca , raven lo mira con una sonrisa , cuando ellos explican todo ,el fantasma desaparece , los titanes estaban listos para abandonar la dimensión beta

\- bock , ¿ que se siente besar a una mujer madura ? - dijo raven abrazando el brazo de su guardián

\- prefiero besarte a ti con mis labios - dijo el guardián

\- bueno bock , ahora vamos a casa - dijo robin

los titanes volvieron a su hogar , pero antes de cruzar el portal , el guardián mira hacia atrás y ve a las dos mujeres saludando al guardián , cuando cruza el portal , el guardián abraza a raven por detrás y le acaricia el vientre

\- algún día bock , algún día - dijo raven con sus manos sobre la nuca del guardián

los titanes llegaron a la torre , pero el guardián no dejo de pensar en lo que venia , cuando el vio el cielo vio un emblema en las estrellas , con el emblema de azrael , ahora solo se preocuparía por sus amigos y su familia

**bueno espero que les halla gustado , los esperare en mi próximo fic " azrael el ángel de la muerte "** pero antes un entremes llamado " **la apuestas de los guardianes "**

**se despide niko stormrage 123**


End file.
